Menace
by greynono
Summary: Deux des gboys ne s'entendent plus du tout depuis la fin de la guerre. Que vatil se passer si l'un d'eux a des ennuis? Yaoi. Couples inhabituels!
1. Flashback et presse

Auteur : Greynono

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas encore à moi… vais finir un jour par me décourager, je le sens…

Note : c'est un nouveau couple pour moi, que j'aime beaucoup cependant, j'espère le réussir !

Encore une nouvelle fic alors que Memoria n'a pas avancé d'un pouce… Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais je bûche comme une malade dessus et rien ne sort…. Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à sortir la suite ! qui sait ?

En attendant, voici celle-là, qui j'espère vous plaira !

**Menace **

Chapitre 1 : Flash-back et presse

Duo était seul sur le canapé du salon, feuilletant furieusement une revue. Les pages défilaient rapidement sans qu'il ait le temps de les lire, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Visiblement, la revue était un simple défouloir…

_Quatre entra dans la pièce et sourit en voyant le natté. Il s'assit prés de lui et observa quelques instants son manège avec la revue. _

_- Je peux te parler Duo… ? demanda-t-il, abandonnant finalement le spectacle._

_Sa voix était radieuse, même si elle contenait une pointe de timidité. _

_- Quoi ? s'écria brutalement Duo._

_Quatre ignora l'énervement apparent de son ami et reprit dans un large sourire :_

_- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire… En fait, ça fait déjà longtemps que je le garde pour moi, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu le saches. _

_- Et ben vas-y accouche ! s'impatienta le natté sans même lui adresser le moindre regard._

_Quatre fronça un instant les sourcils puis choisit d'ignorer de nouveau l'attitude de Duo. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire le calmerai sûrement… Il se tordit légèrement les mains, un peu mal à l'aise. _

_- Ecoute Duo… Ca doit bien faire trois ans que l'on travaille ensemble, trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, tous les jours et…_

_- Et alors ! cria Duo. Tu veux qu'on dresse une chronologie ?_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Duo ? s'étonna le blond._

_- Mais rien, rien du tout ! C'est toi qui m'énerve à tourner autour du pot ! _

_Le natté tourna enfin son visage vers lui : son regard était glacial, empreint d'une colère impressionnante. Quatre resta muet quand il le croisa._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as de si édifiant à me dire ? s'exclama Duo._

_Le blond baissa la tête, ne sachant plus trop s'il devait s'exprimer ou pas. L'attitude de Duo était vraiment étrange, si loin de sa frivolité habituelle…_

_- Tu accouches ou je me casse ! menaça Duo._

_- Et bien… _

_- Je n'aime pas être dérangé pour rien… s'énerva l'américain._

_Il se releva et fit mine de s'éloigner : l'hésitation de Quatre semblait l'avoir mis hors de lui. _

_Le blond s'empara soudain de son bras pour le retenir, et la tête toujours baissée, il avoua :_

_- Je t'aime Duo…_

_La déclaration fut comme un électrochoc pour l'américain. Il sursauta, puis fixa le blond les yeux exorbités. _

_Mal à l'aise à cause du silence prolongé de Duo, Quatre releva la tête pour croiser le regard assassin du natté._

_- COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA ? cria Duo, furieux. _

_D'un geste violent , il rejeta la main de Quatre et s'enfuit hors du salon, sans un regard pour le pauvre blond qui s'était statufié après le cri de rage de Duo. _

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'une larme solitaire ne vienne courir sur sa joue. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était une véritable rivière qui cascadait sur son visage. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et s'écroula sur le canapé._

…

_Lorsque Wufei descendit, intrigué par le fait que Quatre ne les avait toujours pas appelé pour le repas du soir, il trouva le blond recroquevillé sur le canapé, pleurant à chaudes larmes. En tant normal, il serait remonté dans sa chambre, incapable d'apporter le réconfort nécessaire à son ami, mais depuis qu'il vivait en couple avec un certain japonais, il avait au fur et à mesure apprit les gestes qui font du bien, ceux qui réchauffent le cœur. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Quatre, posant une main consolatrice sur son épaule. _

_- Quatre… ?_

_Brusquement, le blond se détacha du canapé pour venir se jeter dans les bras ouverts du chinois, déversant toute sa douleur sur son épaule. _

_Confus, Wufei le serra dans ses bras…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Deux ans plus tard…**

Wufei se réveilla doucement, savourant la fin de la grasse matinée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Cela n'arrivait que deux fois par semaine, mais à chaque fois, ils en profitaient pleinement. Il sentit la main d'Heero posée sur sa taille et il vint caresser ses doigts tout en sortant lentement de sa torpeur.

Il sourit quand les doigts s'agitèrent pour échapper aux frissons que ceux du chinois provoquaient en eux. Les lèvres d'Heero se posèrent soudain sur sa nuque dans un baiser mouillé.

- Huuummm, fit le chinois, attendri.

Il adorait son amant au réveil : c'était leur moment rien qu'à eux, et où plus rien n'existait à part eux deux.

Il se retourna et croisa les yeux rieurs du japonais qui lui disaient bonjour.

- Déjà réveillé ? le taquina Wufei.

Heero eut un large sourire et répondit :

- Il est 11h Tenshi… A cette heure-là, il n'y a guère que Duo pour être encore au lit…

- Bah, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, non ?

Les bras du japonais s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du chinois et le serrèrent contre son corps.

- Oh que non…

Il allait partir explorer le cou de son amant quand trois petits coups résonnèrent à la porte de leur chambre.

- Allez debout les marmottes ! s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Duo. J'ai préparé le petit-déj !

Wufei renvoya un regard, sourcils froncés, à Heero :

- Que Duo pour être encore au lit, hum ?

Le japonais eut un pauvre sourire qui signifiait : « Mais tu sais qu'il est capable de tout ce baka ! ».

Ils furent donc malgré eux obligés de se lever, bien que la perspective d'un petit-déjeuner made in Duo était peu attirante. Certes, il avait fait des efforts depuis la fin de la guerre, mais c'était encore loin d'être mangeable.

- Tu es tombé du lit ce matin Maxwell ? s'amusa Wufei.

- Oh non Wuffy, je te rassure ! lui répondit malicieusement le natté.

- Wufei, Maxwell, WUFEI ! s'énerva le chinois, très matinal dans sa susceptibilité.

- Oui Wuwu !

Le chinois lança un regard désespéré à son amant.

- Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose…

Dés qu'il s'agissait de l'amour de sa vie, Heero était capable des pires choses, aussi Duo se fit tout petit sur sa chaise quand il croisa le regard noir du japonais, leur faisant très clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas de taille.

- Ok ok… Mais c'est de la triche aussi !

Il aurait pu jurer voir Wufei lui tirer la langue, mais il l'ignora et se saisit du journal quotidien pour se plonger dedans, histoire d'oublier sa honte et le couple en face de lui qui se faisait ses papouilles matinales, le chinois récompensant comme il se devait son « sauveur ».

S'il ne parcouru qu'à moitié les premiers articles, il se figea sur l'un d'eux et poussa un juron avant de jeter le journal sur la table et de courir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent en l'entendant et se regardèrent pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose.

La furie nattée passa de nouveau devant eux à toute vitesse, un sac mal fermé à la main et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement.

C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait : quand la guerre avait été finie, Heero et Wufei avaient accepté d'héberger l'américain provisoirement, en attendant qu'il trouve quelque chose. Le natté avait bien trouvé un boulot convenable, mais il se trouvait si bien avec les deux amoureux qu'il n'avait jamais osé partir de chez eux. Et cela ne les gênait pas outre mesure : ils savaient que Duo n'allait pas très bien et ils n'avaient pas à cœur à l'abandonner tout seul. Et de plus, l'américain était un véritable ami, dont le babillage incessant leur aurait probablement manqué.

Intrigué, Heero s'empara du journal qui avait provoqué une réaction si étrange chez le natté et le parcourut rapidement. Il s'arrêta à la troisième page et la montra à Wufei.

- Voilà ce qu'il a lu.

Un gros titre ornait le haut de la page, très visible : « **Quatre Raberba Winner en danger ! **Le directeur de la grande firme aurait reçu des menaces sérieuses d'un groupe terroriste. On craint pour sa vie… ».

Wufei lut très rapidement l'article : apparemment, les menaces étaient on ne peut plus sérieuses et il s'inquiéta pour leur ami.

- Heero, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup ce groupe, mais ce n'est pas très bon signe à mon avis… répondit le japonais, soucieux. Je pense qu'on doit l'aider… Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ce week-end ?

- Non… Laissons-les déjà en tête-à-tête lui et Duo… Ils ont besoin de parler, tu te souviens qu'ils sont brouillés depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est peut-être un moyen pour qu'ils recollent les morceaux… On avisera après.

…

A suivre….

…

Quand je parlais de nouveau couple, je me rends compte que j'ai complètement dérivé des couples habituels, mais je dois avouer que ça m'a donné un nouveau souffle ! au moins ça change !

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Garde du corps

Disclamer : ces personnages ne seront jamais à moi ! ça y est, c'est dit !

Note : plus j'écris, et plus ce couple me plaît… Je me demande si ce sera ma seule fic sur eux…

…

…

Note par rapport aux différentes reviews que j'ai reçu :

Effectivement, tout le monde doit se demander pourquoi Duo a réagi aussi brusquement face à la déclaration de Quatre, mais je vous assure qu'il y a une bonne raison ! si si ! mais elle ne sera dévoilée qu'après… Donc pas de souci, Quatre n'a pas été remballé pour le seul plaisir sadique de l'auteur !lol

…

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

…

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 2 : Garde du corps

…

Lorsque Rashid ouvrit la porte de la demeure de Winner, ce lundi matin, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un Duo déchaîné qui pointa sur lui un doigt menaçant :

- Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à me laisser entrer !

Le majordome garda son sérieux et n'osa pas s'interposer. Il le laissa donc entrer et le natté lui demanda :

- Il est où ?

- Vous voulez parler de maître Quatre je suppose…

- Evidemment ! Alors, il est où ?

- Maître Quatre est sur la terrasse en train de petit-déjeuner avec…

Duo n'attendait pas qu'il en dise plus et il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la terrasse en question. Il connaissait sommairement la demeure pour y avoir passé quelques jours en planque avec les quatre autres pilotes.

Quatre était assis devant une grande tasse de thé, le journal dans sa main. Il tourna la tête en entendant qu'on s'approchait :

- Ah Rashid je…

Mais il s'arrêta net en découvrant qu'il ne parlait pas à son majordome mais à un natté visiblement très énervé. Son visage devint soudain très pâle et il bégaya faiblement :

- Duo… Mais.. Je… Qu'est-ce que…

L'américain ne le laissa pas en dire plus et il jeta devant lui un journal, ouvert sur la page où il y avait l'article qui le concernait.

- Tu as vu ça ? gronda Duo.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas très important tu sais… Duo, tu es venu pour cet article ?

- Et comment ! On te menace et tu prends ça à la légère ? Je connais ce groupe de terroristes, ils sont très dangereux, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire très attention !

L'air déçu sur le visage de Quatre s'effaça très vite et il essaya de retrouver une contenance.

- Ecoute, j'ai déjà eu affaire à ça, je sais comment faire, tu ne m'apprends rien.

- Peut-être, mais je te répète que ceux-ci sont très dangereux alors…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui est cette personne Quatre ?

Duo se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un homme à peine plus âgé que Quatre qui s'avançait vers eux, l'air décontracte.

- Jason, voici Duo Maxwell, une ancienne connaissance.

La façon froide dont Quatre le présentait attrista Duo mais il ne le montra pas. La colère qu'il ressentait chez le blond se réveillait aussi chez lui avec cette rencontre alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis deux ans et s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes.

- Bonjour M. Maxwell, vous êtes l'un des pilotes de gundam, n'est-ce pas ? s'enthousiasma Jason.

- Hum… acquiesça le natté. Et vous ?

Jason était légèrement plus grand que l'américain, les cheveux courts bruns, les yeux de la même couleur. Il y avait quelque chose de vulgaire en lui, à commencer par sa manière de s'habiller : débraillé, en pantalon de toile froissé, il avait l'air d'un touriste égaré. Il se rapprocha de Quatre et passa une main possessive sur ses épaules.

- Je suis le compagnon de Quatre, Jason Stavey. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Duo se figea : le compagnon de Quatre !

Le blond affichait un air gêné et n'osait pas regarder le natté en face, et cela vint confirmer les dires de Jason.

L'américain soupira amèrement et essaya d'oublier pour se concentrer sur la raison de sa venue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là M. Maxwell ? lui demanda Jason, très léger.

- Vous avez lu l'article dans la presse sur les menaces qui pèsent sur Quatre ?

- Oh mon dieu oui, s'exclama Jason, soudain horrifié. C'est absolument terrifiant, j'ai conseillé mille fois à Quat-chou de faire attention, mais il ne veut rien savoir.

Duo tiqua au surnom de « Quat-chou ». Une raison de plus pour trouver Jason absolument antipathique !

- Je suis là pour ça : à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais veiller sur lui !

- COMMENT ? s'écria Quatre. Il n'en est pas question !

Il se releva brusquement, nullement joyeux à cette annonce.

- Je ne vais pas me gêner, riposta Duo. Tu es en danger, je serais ton garde du corps.

- Il n'est pas question que tu restes ici, tu m'entends ? cria Quatre, furieux.

- Je ne t'obéirais pas sur ce coup Quatre, laisse tomber, répliqua Duo, calme mais ferme. Je ne vais pas te lâcher d'un pouce.

- Ecoute Maxwell, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul, de un. Et de deux, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, une bonne fois pour toute ! Alors tu vas prendre tes cliques et tes claques et tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager d'ici !

Quatre était devenu rouge de colère, furieux que l'américain prenne les décisions à sa place. Mais Duo ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et il prit place sur une chaise le plus sereinement du monde et se servit un verre de jus d'orange, comme si le blond n'avait rien dit.

- MAXWELL !

- Gueule tant que tu veux Quatre, je reste ici.

Il désigna rapidement le sac où il avait emmené quelques affaires, d'un signe de dire qu'il avait tout pour s'installer comme prévu.

Hors de lui, Quatre lâcha un juron et partit rapidement vers les escaliers sans se retourner.

Jason le regarda partir, étonné et s'assit aux côtés de Duo.

- Et bien, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état… Vous vous entendez bien ?

- Pas vraiment non… On a eu deux–trois accroches dans le passé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le laisser se faire abattre par un groupe de terroriste !

- Vous êtes un ami comme on rêverait d'en avoir M. Maxwell !

Le natté grogna et s'empara d'un croissant que Quatre avait laissé.

En y repensant, il l'avait trouvé fatigué. Un peu trop. Il profiterait du temps qu'il passerait ici pour améliorer ça…

Il pensa qu'il fallait qu'il appelle Heero et Wufei pour les prévenir de faire des recherches sur ce groupe de terroristes, quoique les connaissant, ils devaient déjà avoir commencé… Ils le rejoindraient sûrement plus tard.

Tout en dégustant son croissant, ses pensées retournèrent à Quatre, comme il l'avait fait durant ces deux dernières années. Quand il l'avait revu, il avait senti son cœur se serrer. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer les sentiments qui l'avaient alors traversé… Du soulagement de le voir en bonne santé, de la joie d'apercevoir sa silhouette fine et filiforme qui n'avait pas changé, de la nostalgie pour tout ce temps perdu, deux ans quand même, à ne pas le voir tous les jours comme cela arrivait avant… Ce désir toujours latent qu'il avait pour lui et qui lui nouait l'estomac… Et puis enfin cette incroyable colère chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux du blond depuis ce fameux jour… Cette envie furieuse de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à se contrôler…

Chassant d'une main ses pensées noires, Duo se tourna soudain vers Jason.

- Vous connaissez l'emploi du temps de Quatre ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je dois vous avouer que je ne me mêle jamais de ses affaires… Quatre n'aime pas trop m'y associer, et je le comprends, ça ne me regarde pas. Par contre, si vous voulez absolument connaître son emploi du temps, je vous conseille de demander à Rashid, il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici.

- Merci.

Duo se releva et partit à la recherche du majordome. Pas question de laisser Quatre le mener par le bout du nez : il lui fallait tout connaître à l'avance.

…

…

A suivre…

….

Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit : il y a bien une raison à la colère précédente de Duo.

Bon alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	3. Tensions

Auteur : Greynono

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas encore à moi… vais finir un jour par me décourager, je le sens…

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur !

Ce chapitre est un peu transitoire, mais le suivant ne devrait pas tarder.

**Menace **

Chapitre 1 : Tensions 

Lorsque Quatre descendit, habillé pour aller travailler, il fut contrarié de trouver Duo en bas des escaliers qui l'attendait tranquillement en sifflotant.

- Maxwell, je t'avais demandé de partir… gronda-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves Winner, répondit sereinement Duo, imitant le blond en l'appelant par son nom. Je te l'ai déjà dit : à compter de maintenant, je suis ton garde du corps.

- J'ai déjà des gardes du corps.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Comme on dit souvent : si on veut qu'un boulot soit bien fait, il faut le faire soi-même.

Quatre descendit les dernières marches et se figea devant Duo, el regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, on sait l'un comme l'autre qu'on ne s'entend pas, alors autant abréger cette comédie. Tu ne m'apprécies pas du tout et je ne peux pas te supporter, ça ne collera jamais. Je te promet d'engager d'autres gardes du corps et tu me laisses tranquille.

Duo répondit négativement d'un signe de tête, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Je sais qu'on s'entend comme chien et chat, mais tu vas devoir me supporter pendant quelques jours Winner, que tu le veuilles ou non, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ce groupe de terroristes et qu'ils ne puissent plus t'atteindre.

Quatre fulminait sur place et serrait les poings de rage, ayant du mal à se contrôler. Il détestait la façon de s'imposer de l'américain, surtout quand ça le concernait. Passer quelques jours auprès de lui serait un véritable enfer…

- Alors tu comptes me pourrir la vie, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, répondit Duo avec un petit sourire victorieux. Tu as tout compris. Alors, on s'y rend à ton bureau ? Je ne sais pas si M. Lyonel sera heureux que tu sois en retard…

- Comment… ? Comment tu sais que j'ai rendez-vous avec lui ?

Le natté se contenta de se diriger vers l'entrée en sifflotant, prenant de l'avance.

- J'ai ma moto rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas obligé de me supporter dans ta voiture ! cria-t-il de loin.

Quatre resta interloqué quelques instants, avant qu'il ne commence à comprendre.

- Rashid… grinça-t-il entre les dents.

…

Effectivement, Duo le suivit avec sa moto jusqu'à ses bureaux situés en plein centre ville. Si Quatre l'ignora ouvertement au début du voyage, bien décidé à faire comme s'il n'existait pas, il ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder au milieu de la route, en espérant secrètement qu'il arriverait à faire tomber la moto du natté rien que par la pensée.

La vision du corps de l'américain sur sa moto lui rappela beaucoup de souvenirs, qu'il aurait aimé oublier pour la plupart. En particulier cette fameuse journée où tout avait basculé entre eux-deux… Ils étaient pourtant les meilleurs amis du monde, les deux inséparables de la bande, pratiquement deux frères… Quatre sourit en repensant à cette époque de sa vie, un peu nostalgique. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement dans la guerre, luttant côte à côte, trouvant en l'autre un ami fidèle et loyal. Et il avait fallu que tout soit gâché en quelques secondes.

Combien de fois Quatre s'était maudit de lui avoir révélé ses sentiments, combien de fois il avait maudit Duo de l'avoir ainsi rejeté… Il y avait eu une fausse note ce jour-là, mais Quatre avait eu beau revivre l'instant maintes et maintes fois, il ne mettait jamais la main dessus.

Cela lui avait laissé un goût amer avec le temps qui ne partait pas.

Quand il avait vu Duo s'avancer vers lui ce matin, il avait un instant cru rêver. Une petite vision magique, qu'il avait souvent eu. Mais contrairement à l'habitude, l'illusion ne s'était pas dissipée, et la colère du blond s'était immédiatement rallumée.

Comment allait-il supporter les jours à venir, à côtoyer Duo de prés, à exacerber sa colère et son désir pour lui… ?

Et il avait vu Jason ! C'était peut-être ça le pire… Quoique d'un autre côté, Quatre était content qu'il l'ait vu : Duo comprendrait enfin qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit… Qu'il était très bien sans lui. Très bien…

Bizarrement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ces mots sonnèrent faux aux oreilles de Quatre.

….

….

Lorsqu'il descendit de voiture, Duo était déjà là, ayant confié auparavant les clés de sa moto à un employé. Beaucoup de gens l'avaient reconnu, et personne n'ignorait qu'il avait été un grand ami du directeur, aussi toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes, au grand dam de Quatre qui dû faire bonne figure devant ses employés… Qu'il oblige ses gardes à chasser Duo paraîtrait suspect…

Le natté observait son ami descendre de voiture avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il, ironique.

Quatre lui renvoya un regard noir et l'ignora ouvertement en passant devant lui sans lui répondre. L'américain, nullement décontenancé, rit doucement et le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas monter ? s'énerva Quatre.

- Je t'ai prévenu : je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle ! T'as même de la chance que je ne sois pas venu avec toi sous la douche !

Le blond haussa les épaules avec un soupir agacé et monta dans l'ascenseur.

- Désolé, c'est complet ! déclara-t-il aux autres personnes qui voulaient monter.

Il ferma la porte et l'ascenseur monta, avec pour seuls passagers un PDG très énervé et un garde du corps amusé.

- J'espère qu'on attrapera rapidement ces terroristes, je ne te supportes déjà plus !

Duo ignora la remarque et posa son bras sur le mur de l'ascenseur, juste devant Quatre.

- Dis-moi, tu prends un peu de repos ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, répliqua le blond, hargneux.

- Je suis ton garde du corps, je dois veiller à ta santé, et tu me parais bien fatigué…

- De un, tu n'es rien du tout, de deux, tu es venu m'emmerder, et je reste poli, et de trois, garde tes remarques pour toi !

Duo rit doucement, faisant semblant de ne pas être touché par ces paroles blessantes. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Quatre s'engouffra rapidement à l'extérieur. Il passa devant sa secrétaire et lui ordonna rapidement de ne laisser entrer personne dans son bureau à part M. Lyonel, surtout pas « l'abruti d'américain derrière lui » et il entra dans son bureau sans préambule.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil et soupira. La journée avait vraiment mal commencé… Il espérait vivement que Duo se lasse rapidement de ce petit jeu et le laisse tranquille. Quoiqu'en connaissant l'américain, il était peu probable que cela arrive… Quatre se prit la tête dans les mains en essayant d'évacuer le stress.

De son côté, le natté vint s'asseoir sur une chaise devant le bureau et se mit en devoir de patienter. Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil au bureau de Quatre, et aussi étonnant que cela soit, il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas de fenêtre à l'intérieur. Cela limitait les risques d'attentat. Par contre, le couloir pour y arriver était vitré… Il lui faudrait étudier les failles de l'immeuble pour éviter le moindre accident.

M. Lyonel apparut bientôt et la secrétaire le fit entrer. En passant, elle jeta un coup d'œil insistant à Duo qui lui répondit en souriant. Lorsque l'homme d'affaire fut entré, elle osa s'approcher.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien un pilote de gundam ? demanda-t-elle, timide.

- Oui ma jolie, c'est bien ça !

- Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Et très flattée !

Duo sourit : cette attention pourrait lui être utile.

- Je suis venu aider mon ami Quatre, vous avez sûrement lu les menaces qu'il a reçu…

- Oh oui, cela m'a fait très peur je dois vous l'avouer. M. Winner est si gentil…

- Je crois que vous allez pouvoir m'aider…

- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

- J'aurai besoin de savoir tout de l'emploi du temps de M. Winner.

…

A suivre…

…

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	4. Sandwichs et jalousie

Auteur : Greynono

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Jason, mis bizarrement celui-là, plus le temps passe, plus je veux m'en débarrasser !lol

Note : apparemment, ces couples inhabituels sont bien accueillis, tant mieux ! Moi même, je crois qu'après ça, j'aurai un peu de mal à revenir au traditionnel 01x02 !lol

….

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et gros bisous à tout le monde !

…

Chapitre un peu plus long où je me suis bien amusée…lol Et j'ai rajouté un petit supplément avec le couple WufeixHeero… Où là aussi je me suis beaucoup amusée !lol

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 2 : Sandwichs et jalousie

…

Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de Quatre, juste entre deux de ses rendez-vous.

- Allô ?

- Salut Quat-chou, je ne te dérange pas ? résonna la voix de Jason.

- Pas du tout ! s'enthousiasma Quatre.

Il aimait beaucoup les appels de Jason au milieu de sa journée, cela lui permettait de se reposer un peu dans son travail.

- Je voulais savoir si ce soir je pouvais venir chez toi… Je ne voudrais pas déranger, avec ton ami qui est arrivé aujourd'hui…

Le blond sourit sournoisement : il venait d'avoir une idée, s'il s'y prenait bien, il réussirait à dégoûter Duo de son séjour et avec un peu de chance, il abandonnerait son projet de rester chez lui.

- Pas du tout, tu ne me dérange jamais Jason ! Viens ce soir, je vais nous organiser un dîner sympa ! lui promit Quatre.

Il raccrocha, heureux. La soirée allait sûrement être très divertissante. Il passa ensuite un coup de fil chez lui et alors qu'il parlait avec Rashid, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Duo, une assiette à la main.

- Oui Rashid, prépare-lui la chambre bleue, ça ira parfaitement… Oui, j'ai bien dit la chambre bleue, c'est l'une des meilleures… Merci Rashid… A ce soir.

- Quelqu'un doit venir ce soir ? demanda innocemment Duo.

- C'est pour toi.

La réponse surprit le natté qui renvoya un sourire ravi à son ami.

- Je suis heureux que tu acceptes enfin ma présence, ça me fait plaisir. Bon, en attendant, ça c'est pour toi !

Il déposa son assiette sur le bureau de Quatre : deux beaux sandwichs y reposaient, alléchants.

- Poulet moutarde comme tu les aimes !

Quatre en resta muet, touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru de l'attention…

- Tu t'en es souvenu ?

- Comment j'aurai pu oublier ? Je t'en faisais tout le temps avant et…

Le natté n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase : pas besoin de remuer les vieux souvenirs. De toute façon, cette seule phrase avait suffi à réveiller en Quatre sa colère et il repoussa l'assiette.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu es maigre comme un clou Quatre, ton visage est pâle et tu es fatigué. Tu as besoin de manger, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dévorer ces deux sandwichs ! s'exclama le natté.

- Je t'ai dit non : j'ai trop de travail pour manger. Je me rattraperai ce soir.

- Le repas du midi est très important Quatre, alors tu vas manger ces sandwichs ou alors…

- Ou alors ? demanda curieux le blond.

- Je me ferai un plaisir de te les faire avaler…

- Tu n'en serais pas capable, le défia Quatre.

- Ah bon, tu crois ça ? répliqua le natté, ses yeux amusés promettant de répondre vigoureusement au défi.

Il prit l'un des sandwichs dans sa main et s'approcha dangereusement de Quatre, contournant le bureau. Le blond le regarda approcher avec appréhension et recula contre le mur, se réservant cependant une issue de secours.

- Non Duo, je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas faim… tenta-t-il.

- Et moi je t'ai dit de manger… Puisque tu n'es pas d'accord, je vais t'aider à les avaler.

Il essaya d'attraper le bras du PDG mais ce dernier s'échappa au dernier moment et courut à l'autre bout du bureau. Duo se rua à sa suite et une course-poursuite s'engagea dans le bureau, à grand renfort de cris, principalement autour de la table où reposait tous les documents de Quatre. Ce dernier allait entamer un autre tour du bureau en courant quand son pied glissa sur la moquette. Cela le ralentit et le natté en profita pour lui sauter dessus, l'étalant sur le sol en dessous de lui. Ils atterrirent avec un « Hummpff » assourdi et reprirent doucement leur souffle tandis que Duo se positionnait au-dessus de Quatre avec un sourire victorieux.

- J'ai gagné… Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger.

- Sûrement pas, répliqua Quatre, vexé.

- En temps normal, tu aurais pu facilement m'échapper. C'est la vie de bureau qui t'enlève tes réflexes Winner, ou bien tu es plus fatigué que je ne le pense ?

- Va te faire voir Maxwell ! rétorqua le blond.

- Bon maintenant, une bouchée pour tonton Wufei !

Le natté approcha le sandwich des lèvres du blond, mais ce dernier refusa d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Allons Winner, tu ne vas pas jouer au gosse !

L'arabe secoua la tête dans un signe de refus et se contenta de lancer un regard froid à l'américain qui soupira.

- Décidément, je ne croyais pas avoir besoin de ça…

Quatre sentit soudain la main du natté se faufiler sur ses côtes et commencer à le chatouiller, l'obligeant à remuer violemment sous Duo pour y échapper. Mais le natté ne l'entendait pas ainsi : il bloqua complètement Quatre et continua sa torture jusqu'à ce que le blond n'en puisse plus et éclate de rire. Il en profita alors pour lui fourrer le sandwich dans la bouche, l'obligeant ainsi à manger pour ne pas étouffer.

Il recommença chaque fois que cela fut nécessaire, malgré les injures de Quatre et ses regards noirs et furieux, si bien que les deux sandwichs furent vite engloutis.

Une fois avalés, il se releva, libérant le blond. Celui-ci resta allongé au sol, humilié de ce qui s'était passé.

- Tu me le payeras Maxwell, gronda-t-il.

Duo se pencha sur lui et tapota ses lèvres.

- Tu as encore une miette là Winner… ironisa-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre… Sors d'ici !

- A tout à l'heure… répondit Duo en claquant la porte d'entrée du bureau.

Quatre resta quelques instants allongé, le goût des sandwichs encore présent sur sa langue. Duo les avait réussi, ils étaient délicieux… Au fond de lui, Quatre savait qu'il avait eu raison de le faire manger : il mourrait de faim. Mais son esprit furieux refusait de l'admettre ouvertement et seul l'humiliation restait dans sa mémoire.

Duo ne perdait rien pour attendre… Il allait se faire un plaisir de l'humilier à son tour le soir-même, en grande classe….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wufei rentra du travail épuisé. Chaque reprise du lundi était un véritable enfer : comment apprécier une journée de travail quand on venait de passer son week-end dans les bras d'un japonais très attendrissant ?

Il jeta sa sacoche à l'entrée et vint s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé en soupirant. Il aperçu soudain Heero penché sur son ordinateur en train de pianoter vigoureusement. Sa présence le fit sourire et il se contenta de rester assis sans rien dire, l'observant dans son activité.

Ils ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre lorsqu'ils pilotaient les gundams, mais Wufei avait eu un mal fou à faire comprendre au japonais que les sentiments ne rendaient pas faible, mais au contraire renforçaient un homme. Il avait été dans son entreprise par Duo, qui, lorsqu'il ne passait pas son temps à blaguer, se révélait être un excellent conseiller. Le chinois lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Et le jeu en avait valu la chandelle : il était très heureux maintenant dans les bras d'Heero, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

En repensant à Duo, Wufei se posa des questions : il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi lui et Quatre s'étaient un jour déclarer une guerre ouverte… Il était pourtant sûr que pendant la guerre, l'américain avait des sentiments pour le blond. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ? Ou plutôt renoncer à ses sentiments ?

Et de son côté Heero avait assuré à Wufei que Quatre avait été amoureux du natté pendant la guerre… Le chinois ne comprenait pas qu'ils ne s'entendent pas alors qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose qui les avait brouillé, mais le chinois n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus…

Son portable sonna soudain et il sursauta sur le canapé. Il s'empressa de répondre et tomba sur John. Il soupira : voilà deux mois que cet homme le draguait ouvertement et il n'en pouvait plus. Apparemment, il existait encore des hommes pour qui le mot « non » n'avait aucune valeur.

Son soupir attira l'attention d'Heero qui prêta attention à sa conversation téléphonique.

- Bonsoir John… Non, pas ce soir… Je t'ai dis non John… Je ne suis pas intéressé, désolé… Non John !

Le ton exacerbé du chinois parut suspect à Heero. Qui pouvait bien être ce John… ?

- Ecoute John, mettons cela à plat une bonne fois pour toute ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi, aussi laisse-moi tranquille… Oui, c'est ça… A demain John…

Wufei raccrocha et jeta son portable loin de lui.

- Tu as un problème Wufei ? demanda innocemment le japonais, toujours penché sur son ordinateur.

- Non, ce n'est rien… Tu travailles sur le groupe de terroristes qui ennuient Quatre ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien, j'espère que tu trouveras vite.

- Duo m'a appelé aujourd'hui pour savoir si j'avais trouvé quelque chose. Apparemment, tout se passe bien avec Quatre. Enfin… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Oui, je vois, ricana le chinois. Donc ça ne doit pas être brillant… Bon, je vais prendre une douche, à tout à l'heure.

Le japonais continua de taper sur sa machine jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de l'eau couler. Il se leva, abandonnant momentanément son ordinateur, et partit retrouver le portable que Wufei avait jeté. Une fois en main, il chercha jusqu'à trouver le numéro de celui qui venait d'appeler son amant. Il composa le numéro le visage sombre.

- Allô ? John je suppose… Bien, je vais donc faire vite : Wufei est avec moi, et si jamais tu t'avises de lui adresser la parole pour autre chose que le boulot ou bien « bonjour-bonsoir », je te jure qu'après ma visite, même ta mère ne pourra pas te reconnaître.

Il raccrocha aussi sec et jeta l'appareil sur le canapé.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix résonna mais il la fit taire rapidement.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Simplement, il détestait qu'on vienne ennuyer SON Wufei. C'est tout…

…

A suivre…

….

Alors, ça vous a plu ?


	5. Quatre mielleux ne présage rien de bon

Auteur : greynono

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi… tout le monde s'en doute non ?

Note : Attention, Quatre lance son plan… ça risque de faire mal Duo !

Merci pour toute vos reviews ! Gros bisous à tout le monde !

Pour les reviews anonymes, merci à Nass et Florinoir ! Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 5 : Quatre mielleux ne présage rien de bon….

….

Quatre sortit souriant de son bureau, à la grande surprise de Duo qui l'attendait en bavardant gaiement avec la secrétaire. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa journée devant la porte de son bureau, en l'attendant tranquillement, et avait noué sympathie avec la jeune femme qui avait pour lui une admiration sans réserve.

Il suivit donc le blond dans l'ascenseur où ce dernier le taquina :

- Toi qui est encore seul Maxwell, tu devrais te caser avec Maria. C'est une excellente secrétaire, mais ce sera sûrement une excellente femme !

- Jason aussi était ton secrétaire, c'est comme ça que tu l'as trouvé ? attaqua soudain Duo, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Maxwell ! s'écria Quatre.

- Très bien. Ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde pas non plus Winner.

C'est sur ces mots froids qu'ils quittèrent l'ascenseur et que Quatre s'engouffra dans sa voiture, après avoir salué les derniers employés à rester là. Comme prévu, Duo le suivit en moto et le blond ne pu empêcher un sourire de venir se coller sur ses lèvres. La scène qu'il avait imaginé pour la soirée allait le dégoûter à coup sûr et le lendemain il lui dirait au revoir…

Il soupira et se cala dans le fond du fauteuil de la voiture : quelque part, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire… C'était totalement contre sa nature, et lui-même détestait ceux qui faisaient ça. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour chasser Duo. En espérant que cela produise l'effet escompté.

Il descendit rapidement de voiture lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta et il regarda Duo le rejoindre sur sa moto, pour venir se garer à quelques centimètres de lui dans un crissements de pneus. Il en descendit calmement avec un air cool et sourit à Quatre, nullement impressionné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Beau bijou pour te casser la gueule… commenta sèchement le blond.

- Elle est belle, hein ? Je l'adore ! Dire qu'elle reposait au fond d'un garage, oubliée comme une vieille chaussette ! Je l'ai trouvé et…

Quatre regarda Duo s'extasier sur sa moto comme un gamin. Il retint à peine un sourire : cela lui rappelait les années où ils avaient vécu ensemble, tous les cinq, subissant la guerre, mais luttant avec toute la force de leur amitié. Ils étaient encore des gosses à l'époque, même si on avait voulu les faire grandir un peu plus vite que les autres… La nostalgie lui envahit le cœur et il préféra s'éloigner, le regard triste.

Duo capta son regard juste avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et sa voix diminua progressivement avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne totalement. Apparemment, lui non plus n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la nostalgie de cette époque. Malgré ma guerre, malgré les combats et les morts, malgré le stress constant et la peur qui nouait le ventre… Malgré tout ça, ils avaient tous les cinq énormément aimé cette période. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble… Cela suffisait amplement à faire oublier tout le reste. Mais ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de leur bonheur qu'une fois séparés. Et la tension qui était ensuite née entre Quatre et Duo n'avait pas ressoudé les liens entre eux, malheureusement.

Il entra dans la maison et jeta négligemment sa veste sur une des chaises qui traînait à l'entrée. De toute façon, il était sûr que quelqu'un viendrait la ramasser, cette maison était une fourmilière vivante dont les fourmis restaient cependant invisibles.

- Bienvenu à la maison M. Duo, dit Rashid qui le vit entrer. Maître Quatre est déjà dans le salon avec M. Jason.

Au nom de Jason, Duo se raidit. Mais cela ne fut rien en comparaison du moment où il les rejoignit dans le salon : aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le connaissant, Quatre était littéralement vautré sur Jason qu'il embrassait goulûment. Duo dissimula tant bien que mal sa grimace de dégoût et se rapprocha.

- Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller dans ma chambre et…

- Ah non ! s'exclama Quatre en se détachant soudain de son amant qui le regardait avec envie. Pas question que tu partes maintenant ! J'ai fait préparer le dîner, on va manger ensemble de soir !

Duo fronça les sourcils, cherchant l'anomalie.

- C'est bizarre, j'avais cru comprendre que ma présence te gênait…

- Raison de plus pour que tu t'excuses en acceptant mon invitation Maxwell ! s'écria Quatre, tout en faisant jouer sa main sur le torse de Jason qui se saisit de sa main et déposa un baiser dessus.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire charmeur qui donna la nausée à Duo : mais quel jeu jouait-il ? Il n'aimait pas cela du tout…

- Ecoute Winner…

- Pas de mais Maxwell, tu restes pour dîner avec nous ! Un point c'est tout !

…

Duo sut quelques minutes plus tard pourquoi il avait eu toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier de ce dîner… A côté de l'enfer qu'il vécu à table, les prisons d'Oz passaient pour un paradis.

Tout d'abord, Quatre se plaça juste à côté de Jason, et bien en face de Duo, afin que ce dernier ne manque pas une miette du spectacle. Et spectacle il y eut.

Enfin, du point de vue du natté, ce fut plus une énorme farce qu'autre chose. Quatre était tout sucre tout miel avec Jason, faisant sans arrêt dériver la conversation sur les « Incroyables » qualités du brun qui souriait comme un benêt, sans doute peu habitué à de telles acclamations.

C'était toujours : « Jason sait faire ça… Jason sait faire ci… », « Tu sais Jason est très différent de toi, lui il sait touuuut faire… ». L'intonation qu'adoptait Quatre le faisait parfois ressembler à Réléna, le bonbon rose humain, dans l'esprit de Duo qui faisait tout pour sourire et ne pas hurler qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce fameux Jason. Mais chaque fois que le natté partait sur un autre sujet, Quatre trouvait toujours un moyen de le ramener à Jason, si bien que Duo ne prit même plus la parole, dégoûté.

Mais Quatre n'avait pas encore déployé toutes ses armes. Quand il comprit que le natté ne s'intéressait plus à ce qu'il disait, il passa à l'acte. Ce qui se traduisit par un épanchement de sentiments envers ce pauvre Jason qui n'avait rien fait et ne comprenait pas trop ce qui arrivait à son amant, mais se laissait porter par le courant. Surtout qu'avoir le blondinet collé à lui en quête de bisous ou caresses n'était pas si désagréable que cela.

Duo assista à tout cela, profondément dégoûté. Quatre se donnait littéralement en spectacle devant lui, et lui-même tenait le rôle peu prestigieux de chaperon, chose que peu de personne en ce monde apprécient généralement.

Le blond se rendit de la tête qu'il faisait et se réjouit : son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Restait à passer le cap suivant pour voir ses bagages prêts dès le lendemain prés de la porte d'entrée…

Il passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Jason, jouant doucement avec ses tétons, le faisant complètement frissonner. Jason s'empara alors de ses lèvres et Quatre lâcha un gémissement de satisfaction, comme s'il oubliait totalement la présence du natté. Ce dernier arriva à ses limites et se releva furieusement en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

- C'est fini, je craque ! Ras-le-bol !

Il quitta la table sans même dire bonsoir, et le blond eut un petit rire satisfait qui n'échappa pas à Jason.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

- Huuumm… se contenta de répondre le blond, en se faisant enjôleur. J'ai terriblement envie de toi… Jason…

Le sang monta à la tête du brun qui afficha un sourire béat.

Il prit Quatre dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à la chambre de l'arabe.

Quatre ne pu retenir un sourire victorieux : la phase trois du plan était en route…

« Au revoir Duo… »

….

….

A suivre….

….

Attendez, rien n'est fini… Notre cher Quatre a de la continuité dans les idées !lol

Alors, dubitatives ou convaincues ? A votre avis, Duo va-t-il tenir le coup ?lol


	6. Douleur au coeur

Auteur : greynono

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi… tout le monde s'en doute non ?

Note : suite de la petite vengeance de Quatre… ça va faire mal, surtout à un pauvre natté !

Merci pour toute vos reviews ! Gros bisous à tout le monde !

…

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 6 : Douleur au coeur

….

Duo se jeta furieux sur les draps de son lit. Il n'avait jamais vécu pire soirée que celle-ci !

Rien que de repenser à Quatre littéralement collé à cet abruti de Jason, il avait envie de hurler.

Et le pire de tout, c'est que cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, beaucoup plus douloureuse, deux ans auparavant…

S'il ne s'était pas donné comme mission de protéger le PDG de Winner Corp, il lui aurait volontiers refait le portrait ce soir-même…

Mais il avait vite compris que cette mise en scène n'était organisée que dans le but de le dégoûter et de le faire partir, aussi avait-il essayé de se raisonner et de tenir le coup. Pas question de céder face aux manigances du blond.

Epuisé par sa journée, relâchant enfin ses nerfs trop longtemps maintenus sous pression, il soupira et s'allongea confortablement sur le lit.

Au moins Quatre ne s'était pas moqué de lui pour le loger : il avait eu le droit à une chambre très confortable, que lui avait indiqué Rashid. La fameuse chambre bleue dont Quatre avait parlé au téléphone…

Il allait s'endormir, vaincu par sa fatigue, quand des bruits sourds lui parvinrent de l'autre côté de la cloison. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille et comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la chambre voisine.

- Ouiiii… Jasoooonn ! hurla soudain la voix de Quatre.

Duo fit un bon énorme dans son lit et poussa un juron. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre voisine : Quatre et Jason s'envoyaient en l'air, tout bonnement.

Ce qui fit monter la moutarde au nez de Duo, d'autant plus que les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus précis. Le natté n'avait même pas besoin de l'image : le son remplissait tout à lui tout seul.

Furieux, il tapa du poing sur le lit.

- « Prépare la chambre bleue Rashid…. C'est pour toi Duo… »,fit-il en imitant la voix du blond. Mon cul oui ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule Winner ! Ah mais quel salaud !

Comme un écho, il entendit Quatre lui répondre :

- Plus fort Jason…

L'américain tenta vainement de se boucher les oreilles et de fixer son attention sur le plafond, mais il ne pu empêcher son esprit de revenir à l'image de Quatre sous Jason, hurlant son prénom…

Epuisé, furieux et à bout de force, ses nerfs lâchèrent et il plongea son visage dans un oreiller pour essayer de se calmer.

Il lui fallait faire abstraction de ce qui se passait dans la chambre voisine…

Ce qui se révéla impossible.

- Mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas ! s'écria Duo, énervé. Bon sang, deux homme s'envoyant en l'air, c'est pas terrible ça Duo ! Essaye de ne pas y penser, et c'est tout !

Il essaya quelques minutes mais les cris redoublèrent, Quatre et Jason ayant apparemment constater qu'ils avaient assez de force pour un second round.

…

Sur son lit, Duo ne bougeait plus, totalement vaincu, anéanti. Il s'était retourné et regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans se vagues souvenirs.

Comme une réponse à son immobilisme apparent, les bruits provenant de la chambre d'à côté commencèrent bientôt à diminuer pour ne plus être qu'un murmure qui disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Le silence tomba doucement sur la demeure…

Duo porta ses doigts à sa joue et les ramena mouillés.

Il pleurait…

- Ce que tu peux être bête Maxwell ! dit-il faiblement pour lui-même.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu deux ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait aperçu la scène à travers la porte entrouverte… Cette sensation terrible de trahison, d'abandon, de solitude… Cette envie de tout massacrer sans pouvoir bouger le moindre doigt. Celle de hurler sans pouvoir parler…

Il essaya de se raisonner : après tout, deux ans s'étaient écoulés, il s'était passé des choses entre eux qu'ils ne pourraient pas effacer, comme les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés… Le temps aurait dû amoindrir ses sentiments, mais ce qu'il venait de vivre ce soir-là lui ramenait tout en pleine figure.

Rien n'avait diminué, tout était resté tel quel, avec la même intensité qu'avant.

Il aimait toujours Quatre.

Il ne supportait pas Jason parce que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il embrassait.

Il ne supportait pas la scène de la chambre voisine parce que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qui était avec un autre.

L'homme qu'il aimait…

Un homme qui ne l'aimait pas…

Et c'était là tout le problème.

Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de rester dans cette position de garde du corps s'il devait continuer à voir Jason prendre Quatre dans ses bras. Déjà que vivre à ses côtés sans le toucher était un enfer…

Les larmes continuèrent de couler, libres. Il les avait retenu depuis trop longtemps, il était temps de relâcher un peu la pression.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quatre entendait la respiration de Jason juste à côté de lui : l'homme s'était endormi depuis un petit moment, et le blond appréciait le son régulier de son souffle. C'était apaisant et confortable. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il restait avec Jason juste pour ce son rassurant, qui éloignait la solitude et les vieux souvenirs douloureux.

Il se tourna dans le lit en tentant de trouver le sommeil. Jason avait été sous le charme de la scène que le blond avait organisé ce soir et il s'était donné à fond, très excité.

Quatre sourit : avec ça, il était certain que Duo allait partir. Personne n'aimait jouer au chaperon ou passer ses nuits à côté d'un couple déchaîné.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et commença à suffoquer, le cœur pris dans un étau douloureux. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et tenta de se calmer, sans succès. La douleur devint rapidement insupportable et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

Puis le phénomène diminua brusquement et disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, laissant derrière lui un infime petite pique dans le cœur du blond. Soulagé, Quatre pu respirer de nouveau librement.

D'où venait une pareille douleur ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant…

Puis il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas sa propre souffrance qu'il venait de ressentir, mais celle de quelqu'un de proche.

Duo…

Jason dormait, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne restait plus que le natté dans les environs proches…

Cette révélation troubla profondément Quatre. En jouant cette petite mise en scène ce soir, il avait seulement espérer décourager le natté et le rendre fou furieux. Pourquoi ressentait-il alors une telle douleur ? Est-ce que par hasard Duo n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il avait bien pu le faire croire face au blond ?

De rage, Quatre donna un coup au matelas, et Jason grogna, dérangé mais toujours endormi.

- C'est toi qui m'a rejeté il y a deux ans Duo ! murmura Quatre, furieux. C'est de ta faute, ne viens rien me reprocher maintenant !… Tu n'as pas le droit…

Le blond ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là, malgré sa fatigue. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de trouver la sérénité.

…

…

A suivre…

…

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	7. Attentat

Disclamer : persos pas à moi…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 7 : Attentat

…

Duo était déjà devant son petit-déjeuner quand Quatre descendit enfin. Le natté remarqua immédiatement les cernes sous ses yeux et il détourna le regard en essayant d'oublier. Il ne dit pas un mot quand le blond s'assit en face de lui et commença à se servir du thé.

Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivée joyeuse de Jason qui salua Duo de la tête et embrassa chaleureusement Quatre.

Le couple ne remarqua pas le regard assassin que le natté jeta au brun.

- Mon amour, je suis désolé, je vais devoir te quitter très tôt ce matin, j'ai un rendez-vous important. A ce soir alors ?

Quatre acquiesça avec un sourire et regarda partir le brun vers l'entrée, le regard perdu. Il soupira puis revint vers sa tasse de thé.

- Il revient ce soir ? demanda innocemment Duo.

- Oui… répondit distraitement le blond. On arrive à se voir malgré nos emplois du temps chargés…

L'air de rien, il guetta la réaction de l'américain. Son plan avait-il fonctionné ? Le natté rendrait-il les armes ce matin ?

- Bon…

- Ecoute Duo, si tu veux partir, je comprendrais et…

- Qui t'a dit que je voulais partir ? Quatre, je reste ici, quoi que tu fasses ! C'est compris ?

Le regard tranchant de Duo fit frissonner le blond. Apparemment, son plan était à l'eau…

Il ne répondit pas et le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance sinistre. Quatre toucha à peine à la nourriture, l'appétit coupé.

…

Ils se rendirent au siège de la Winner Corp comme la veille et Duo chassa de nouveau tout le monde hors de l'ascenseur pour y rester seul avec Quatre. Le blond soupira.

- Heero m'a appelé ce matin. Il fait des recherches depuis samedi sur ce groupe de terroristes qui t'en veut, mais il n'a rien trouvé, l'informa le natté.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien Maxwell. Si tu savais le nombre de menaces que je reçois par jour…

- Sauf que là, ce ne sont pas des anonymes, ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère !

- Regarde, j'ai reçu ces menaces jeudi et il ne s'est rien passé depuis ! C'est une vaste fumisterie qui sert à faire parler d'eux dans la presse, rien de plus, répliqua Quatre d'un ton las. Tu es là depuis hier, et qu'as-tu noté d'anormal ?

- Rien c'est vrai mais ça ne veut rien dire ! s'insurgea le natté.

- Pour moi c'est très clair ! Il n'y a que toi qui te fais des illusions ici…

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Quatre en sortit rapidement. Saluant sa secrétaire au passage, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Duo soupira : le blond prenait cela un peu trop à la légère à son goût. Il tourna la tête vers la secrétaire pour la saluer quand un éclat étrange attira son attention derrière elle, à travers la vitre. Sur l'un des immeubles voisins, quelque chose scintillait bizarrement, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la veille…

En un bond, il fut sur Quatre et le jeta à terre, renversant au passage un trépied sur lequel reposait un vase. Immédiatement après, la vitre se brisa sous l'impact et une balle siffla aux oreilles des jeunes gens pour venir se figer ensuite dans le mur. La secrétaire poussa un cri effrayé et se jeta sous son bureau, se bouchant les oreilles avec les mains. Une deuxième balle vint se figer dans le mur et Duo resserra sa prise sur le corps de Quatre, enfouissant son visage sur son épaule, les aplatissant tous deux sur le sol.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence total, chacun tendant l'oreille dans l'attente de nouvelles balles qui ne vinrent pas. Duo était crispé au-dessus de Quatre, et le blond pouvait sentir grâce à son empathie toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie qui disparaissait peu à peu pour faire place à une rage incroyable envers celui qui avait osé tirer. Doucement la respiration du blond redevint normale et il se détendit. L'incident était terminé, et personne n'avait été touché… Grâce à la rapidité de Duo. Duo qui se tenait encore contre son épaule et dont les muscles étaient restés crispés dans une peur mémorable.

- Duo… murmura doucement Quatre contre son oreille.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, ce n'était pas un remerciement… Sa seule présence physique lui avait fait lâcher son prénom sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Le natté bouina un peu plus son visage contre son épaule comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, comme un gamin qui veut être réconforter parce qu'il a eu la plus grosse peur de sa vie.

- Duo… répéta le blond dans un léger reproche cette fois-ci.

Le natté releva légèrement sa tête, juste assez pour que leurs yeux se croisent et que leurs pupilles se noient les unes dans les autres, l'espace d'un instant. Quatre pouvait tout lire dans ces yeux-là, ainsi que sur ce visage qui tentait d'articuler quelque chose qui ne sortait pas. Il était si proche de Duo qu'il lui aurait suffit de relever la tête pour l'embrasser. Pour goûter à ces lèvres tentatrices, si belles, si proches… Juste une seconde… Juste pour savoir…

Il crut que le natté allait l'embrasser, puis ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement d'une teinte raisonnable et il cligna des paupières pour éloigner la vision qu'il avait dû avoir.

- P… Pardon… Excuse-moi… balbutia Duo en se relevant.

Il lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la secrétaire qui tremblait encore sous son bureau.

- Ça va aller… Tout va bien Maria.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, encore sous le choc.

- Vous… Vous êtes sûr… ?

- Oui, vous voyez bien qu'il a arrêté de tirer !

- J'appelle la sécurité ! s'exclama aussitôt Maria qui se releva rapidement et se saisit de son téléphone. Il faut arrêter ce fou !

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Maria, il est déjà parti depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas un idiot… Dites-leur juste d'aller voir l'immeuble en face pour savoir qui y est allé aujourd'hui, qu'ils se renseignent sur tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver ! Et qu'ils renforcent la sécurité de cet immeuble comme je leur ai signalé hier, bien que je pense que nous sommes tranquilles pour la journée… Ils n'ont rien dû prévoir d'autre je pense…

- Bien !

Maria s'exécuta avec vigueur et Duo se tourna vers Quatre, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

- Hé, ça va toi ? dit-il en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

- Oui… Oui… je pense. Tu es blessé Duo, remarqua-t-il soudain.

Effectivement, dans sa chute, Duo s'était figé un petit morceau de verre du vase cassé dans le genou, et un peu de sang avait coulé. Le natté fit un geste montrant la futilité de la chose.

- Ce n'est pas grave !

- Viens dans mon bureau, je vais te désinfecter ça… dit très calmement le blond.

Il entra dans son bureau et Duo le suivit docilement, un peu surpris de l'autorité qui se dégageait soudain du blond. Mais c'est vrai que dans le rôle de mère-poule, Quatre était hors compétition.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda le blond s'emparer d'une trousse de premiers soins qui était dans un placard avant de revenir s'agenouiller devant lui et examiner la plaie. Il souleva délicatement le tissu du pantalon qui s'était déchiré et esquissa un sourire rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, ça ne veut pas t'empêcher de marcher en tout cas… Ne bouge pas, je vais désinfecter.

Duo ne répondit pas, mais bouger était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Quatre était devant lui, si proche et s'occupait de sa blessure… Il avait l'impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrière, quand ils étaient encore les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Quatre s'était toujours occupé du moindre de ses bobos et ce souvenir le plongea dans une douce nostalgie. Par la suite, après ce fameux jour, le blond et lui-même s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et n'avaient plus eu aucun contact.

- Merci beaucoup Duo… dit soudain le blond. Tu viens de me sauver la vie…

- Hum… répondit distraitement le natté.

La lumière jouait dans les mèches blondes de Quatre qui avait la tête penchée sur le genou de Duo. Les reflets lumineux attirèrent l'attention du natté qui, ébloui, y porta sa main sans s'en rendre compte. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les cheveux de l'arabe qui n'osant plus bouger, savourait cette caresse interdite.

Les yeux de Duo étaient perdus dans le vague, uniquement préoccupés par cette chevelure qu'il avait tant de fois voulu caresser, et qui lui avait un jour échappé…

Le natté poussa un soupir satisfait, empli de sérénité et de paix, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis la réalité lui sauta brusquement au visage et sa main quitta rapidement la chevelure de Quatre dans un sursaut.

- Je… Pardon… Excuse-moi… se confondit en excuse l'américain qui se releva rapidement, oubliant sa blessure, et sortit du bureau sous les yeux étonnés du blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

Quatre s'assit par terre et regarda distraitement le morceau de coton légèrement rouge qu'il tenait à la main. Sa main tremblait légèrement et il la passa dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant les mèches que Duo avait caressé.

- Bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive… ? murmura Quatre.

…

A suivre…

…

J'adore leurs réactions après l'attentat, pas vous ?lol

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	8. Paix et jalousie

Disclamer : persos pas à moi…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir.

Je pars en vacances pendant une semaine, aussi le chapitre suivant tardera un peu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bonne lecture !

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 8 : Paix et jalousie…

…

Duo avait passé sa matinée à vérifier tous les systèmes d'alarme et de protection de l'immeuble de la Winner Corp., perfectionnant au maximum le système et dénichant les moindres failles.

Epuisé, il s'assit sur la même chaise qu'il avait occupé depuis le début, juste à côté de Maria, et lui lança un sourire rassurant.

- Plus rien à craindre normalement… lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit soudain et un livreur apparut.

- B'jour, j'ai une livraison pour M. Winner, à remettre en mains propres.

- De quoi ? s'étonna la secrétaire. Mais je ne suis au courant de rien !

Elle appela Quatre par l'interfone et celui-ci confirma le livreur.

- Oui Maria, j'ai commandé des pizzas, veuilles le faire entrer et dites à Duo de venir s'il vous plaît.

Le natté, qui avait tout entendu, sourit. Il prit les pizzas du livreur et entra dans le bureau tandis que Maria payait le jeune homme.

Quatre sursauta en apercevant Duo, les pizzas à la main, puis se reprit et lui indiqua un fauteuil du salon de son bureau et vint s'asseoir en face de lui avec un sourire.

- Pizzas ? demanda Duo, tout sourire.

- Pour te remercier, et parce que j'avais une petite faim… répondit le blond.

- C'est très sympa de ta part, je meurs aussi de faim !

Ils prirent place et chacun s'empara d'une part de pizza, les dévorant déjà des yeux. Ce ne fut que quand le natté en eut avalé trois parts entière qu'il daigna lever un œil vers le blond.

- Tu comptais m'amadouer avec ces pizzas ?

- Pas vraiment non… Je sais que tu adores manger, mais aussi que tu n'es pas complètement stupide…

- Excellente réflexion !

- C'était pour me faire pardonner en partie, et aussi pour m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu parlais de ces terroristes… Et pour te remercier.

- Excuses acceptées ! s'exclama Duo en souriant.

Un silence s'installa où chacun se contenta d'observer l'autre sans dire un mot. La scène qui avait eu lieu juste auparavant était encore dans leurs esprits mais ils ne savaient pas comment l'aborder. Ce fut finalement Quatre qui osa prendre la parole, mais sans aborder le sujet qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous deux.

- Je… Je suis libre pour toute l'après-midi. Mes rendez-vous ont été annulés.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda le natté, sourcils froncés.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait… aller en ville.

- Hum…

- Je sais que niveau sécurité, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, rétorqua rapidement le blond, mais ils ont déjà tenté quelque chose ce matin et puis ils n'ont pas prévu que je puisse sortir… je pense… Et puis si tu viens avec moi, il n'y aura rien à craindre, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Le visage de Duo s'éclaira : le blond acceptait enfin sa présence !

- Ok, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Partons faire un tour en ville cette après-midi ! Tu as vu la dernière mode pour homme ? Je suis sûr que ça t'ira !

Quatre sourit à son tour : il avait l'impression d'être retourné à l'époque où ils étaient amis, et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Pendant une après-midi, ils allaient essayer d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé et tenter de se redécouvrir… C'était un pari risqué, mais Quatre voulait tenter l'expérience. Et puis ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé faire du shopping…

….

Lorsque Duo sortit du bureau avec Quatre, il regarda au passage les impacts que les deux balles avaient fait sur le mur. Il allait suivre le blond quand quelque chose l'intrigua.

Quand l'homme avait tiré, il lui avait semblé que Quatre se trouvait bien plus à droite que cela… Il avait bondit sur lui bien avant que la balle ne brise la vitre, et n'avait donc pas réalisé sur le coup que le tireur ne savait pas viser.

Mais les trous dans le mur venaient le confirmer : l'homme avait tiré bien à côté de Quatre. Pour un tireur professionnel, c'était une faute énorme…

A moins qu'il n'ait tiré à côté volontairement…

Quatre se retourna et l'appela, ce qui sortit le natté de ses réflexions, mais il se promit d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement plus tard. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Heero était sorti plus tôt de son travail ce jour-là : il tenait une petite boîte d'informatique qui marchait plutôt bien, et il était assez exceptionnel qu'il sorte plus tôt. Profitant de ce temps libre, il se dirigea à pied vers la boîte où travaillait Wufei, un club de gym où le chinois donnait des cours d'arts martiaux.

Il le surprendrait en sortant du boulot et il imagina déjà la tête de son amant.

Il n'attendit qu'un quart d'heure, le club fermant ses portes assez tôt dans la soirée. Assis sur une borne prés du trottoir, il regarda chacun des employés sortir, se lançant des au revoir joyeux et pressés.

Il eut beau se tordre le cou, le chinois n'était pas parmi eux. Peut-être avait-il un peu de retard, et Heero prit son mal en patience.

Cela allait faire dix minutes supplémentaires qu'il attendait dehors, et il commençait à trouver le temps long, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser sortir Wufei accompagné d'un grand brun qui lui lançait des œillades aguichantes. Ils discutaient entre eux et le chinois ne remarqua pas la présence du japonais, non loin de là. Heero en profita pour les observer, la fureur commençant à naître en lui quand il vit son amant éclater de rire à l'une des remarques du brun.

- Oui John, c'est comme ça…

- Mais tu aurais vu, c'était dingue ! s'exclama l'homme.

John… A ce prénom, les muscles d'Heero se contractèrent. Si jamais il osait toucher Wufei…

L'homme se pencha soudain à l'oreille du chinois et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit rougir violemment Wufei et fit naître un sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

Le sang d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour : il bondit et se précipita sur les deux hommes. Wufei l'aperçut et son visage afficha un air surpris.

- Heero… ?

Le japonais ne l'entendit même pas et s'arrêta devant John.

Le coup partit tout seul…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De leur côté, Quatre et Duo avaient passé une après-midi excellente : à courir dans toutes les boutiques intéressantes qu'ils croisaient, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Il leur était même arriver de piquer des fous rire entre eux, comme au bon vieux temps, et tous deux en furent surpris.

Duo avait compris qu'il leur fallait oublier leur mésentente pour un après-midi, pour permettre au blond de se décontracter librement, et il avait agi comme l'ami qu'il avait toujours été, évitant simplement le contact physique avec le blond et certaines remarques trop franches…

Evidemment, ils avaient essayé beaucoup d'habits, et dans l'atmosphère décontractée qui régnait entre eux, le désir de Duo pour Quatre s'était rallumé maintes et maintes fois, chaque fois qu'il ne voyait sortir d'une cabine d'essayage en portant des vêtements qui lui allaient à merveille. C'était exaspérant et en même temps très agréable.

Le soir arrivé, ils retournèrent à la demeure de Quatre dans un silence triste. Quatre ne voulait pas que l'après-midi finisse, et Duo non plus. Ils avaient été si bien les deux…

- Merci pour tout Duo…

- Mais de rien. Tu avais raison : aucun attentat cet après-midi…

- Oui… répondit lassivement Quatre.

Il avait secrètement espéré que le natté dirait autre chose, sans rapport avec sa sécurité…

Ils descendirent de voiture et virent avec surprise Jason arriver à la rencontre de Quatre, bras tendus.

- Quatre ! Je me demandais où tu étais, je t'ai appelé à ton bureau mais tu ne répondais pas…

Duo lui lança un regard furieux : pour un peu, il l'aurait étripé sur place et Quatre le ressentit. Il adressa un sourire contrit à Jason.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'avais besoin de me reposer… J'ai été visé ce matin et…

- Quo ? s'exclama Jason. Et tu n'as rien ? Oh mon pauvre…

- Non, je vais bien.

- Je vais rester avec toi ce soir, pas question de te laisser seul !

Quatre lança un coup d'œil à Duo, qui fulminait sur place.

- Merci Jason, mais je préfère rester seul si ça ne te gêne pas… J'ai besoin de repos. Et puis j'ai Duo pour me protéger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Jason eut l'air surpris et un peu contrarié, mais il se plia à la volonté de Quatre.

- D'accord, je te laisse. Tu sais où me joindre en cas de problème…

- Oui. Merci Jason.

Il le regarda partir puis son regard dériva sur Duo. Duo qui le regardait, étonné de son attitude et de son choix. Etonné, mais très satisfait. Enormément satisfait. Il lui renvoya un sourire amical en guise de remerciement.

…

A suivre…

Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez…


	9. Larmes

Disclamer : persos pas à moi…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir.

Me voilà revenue de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre ! Comme tout est un peu perturbé au retour de vacances, je ne pourrai pas répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, j'en suis désolée, j'essayerai de répondre un peu plus tard. En tout cas, encore merci, vous êtes tous adorables et je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.

Ce chapitre est surtout basé sur WufeixHeero, que je trouve trop mignons !lol

Bonne lecture.

…

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 9 : Larmes

…

…

Duo était allé prendre une douche et en revenant dans le salon, il trouva le blond endormi sur un canapé.

Il travaillait trop en ce moment et était épuisé. De plus, l'attentat de la journée l'avait un peu mis sur les nerfs, Duo s'en était rendu compte. Il était normal qu'il soit fatigué.

Il avisa Rashid qui s'approchait et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis il prit le blond dans ses bras et le porta à l'étage. Le majordome les regarda monter, un sourire sur les lèvres : il espérait vraiment qu'entre ces deux-là, tout irait pour le mieux…

Duo déposa Quatre sur son lit et ramena la couverture sur lui. Il allait sortir quand le blond remua en poussant un gémissement, sûrement pris dans un cauchemar.

Duo l'observa quelques minutes puis s'empara d'un fauteuil et s'assit à côté de son lit pour veiller sur Quatre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser le blond se débattre tout seul avec ses cauchemars, et pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul après cette journée. La présence de Quatre lui avait fait du bien et il devinait que cela avait été réciproque. Et enfin, le blond avait eu un geste envers lui qui l'avait touché : il avait renvoyé Jason pour la soirée… Cela avait touché plus que la normale Duo.

Le visage du blond se crispa un instant puis la grimace disparu tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Duo tendit la main et toucha la joue de Quatre, appréciant le contact de sa peau douce contre ses doigts.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime… murmura le natté.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wufei raccrocha lentement le combiné et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'Heero avait frappé John, à la sortie même de leur lieu de travail…

Le japonais l'avait ensuite ramené jusqu'à leur appartement, le traînant derrière lui malgré les cris de protestation de Wufei, puis s'était enfermé dans leur chambre, laissant le chinois en plan au milieu de l'appartement, sans aucune explication.

Il avait immédiatement appelé John, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, et il était maintenant rassuré de savoir que le brun ne porterait pas plainte. Le fait que l'amant de celui qu'il convoitait soit jaloux avait même exacerbé son orgueil et Wufei avait entendu la pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte fermée et soupira.

Ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser, au contraire. Si Heero n'était pas capable de lui faire confiance, c'était à lui de s'en prendre, le chinois n'était pas responsable.

Il se leva néanmoins et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre, énervé que cette situation puisse durer, connaissant le japonais.

- Heero ? Heero réponds-moi !

Le silence envahit l'appartement : apparemment, le japonais ne semblait pas vouloir donner signe de vie.

- Très bien, reste derrière cette porte, à me faire la gueule ! Mais je n'ai rien fait Heero, et John non plus ! On blaguait, rien de plus. C'est toi qui te fait des films !…

Furieux que le japonais ne réponde pas, le chinois passa sa colère sur la première chose qu'il trouva, à savoir un journal, et le jeta par terre avec violence.

- Rejoins-moi quand tu auras décidé d'être un peu plus intelligent ! s'écria Wufei qui alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il alluma la télé et mit le son assez fort pour faire disparaître le silence qui lui pesait. Si Heero avait décidé d'être con, ce n'était pas son problème…

….

Le programme télé était tellement stupide que le chinois finit par éteindre la télé et par jeter la télécommande au loin.

- Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée, pesta-t-il.

Il regarda la porte de la chambre toujours fermée et soupira. Le moment qu'il avait passé devant la télévision avait assoupi sa colère et il ressentait maintenant une grande lassitude, plus un peu de tristesse vis-à-vis du comportement de son amant.

Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, mais auparavant, le japonais ne s'était jamais enfermé sans rien dire dans leur chambre, le laissant seul. La plupart du temps, ils finissaient par se calmer au bout d'un moment et se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Wufei maudit intérieurement John : cela faisait un bout de temps que ce dernier lui courait après, malgré les refus du chinois. Il avait finalement abandonné, et il fallait que ce soit à ce moment-là qu'Heero les surprenne tous les deux…

Wufei se remémora ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient sortis les deux bien après les autres, le chinois racontant à son ami sa journée. Puis John lui avait murmuré que son compagnon devait avoir bien de la chance et Wufei avait sourit et rougit… Peut-être que c'était cela que le japonais avait vu et qui avait dû le rendre fou furieux. Mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour le fuir ainsi ! Wufei aurait préféré mille fois qu'il lui crie dessus plutôt que ce silence inconfortable.

Le chinois se cala au fond du canapé tout en gardant son regard sur la porte fermée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre…

Il soupira et porta une main à son visage. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il pleurait et cela l'énerva. Bon sang, il ne pleurait jamais, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit pour un crétin de japonais ?

Furieux, il jeta par terre un coussin et cria :

- YUY ! QAUND VAS-TU SORTIR DE CETTE PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE ?

Le silence retomba après cet accès de colère et le chinois resta prostré sur le canapé, partagé entre rage et tristesse.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain, très doucement. La silhouette d'Heero se tenait à l'entrée et Wufei ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler abondamment devant cette vision. Il l'avait attendu toute la soirée et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Heero s'avança lentement.

- Tu pleures ?

Sa voix était elle-même très lourde, comme si elle essayait de contenir les sanglots qui voulaient sortir.

- Oh Heero… gémit le chinois. Pourquoi tu me fuis… ?

Wufei se prit le visage entre les mains et en deux bonds, le japonais fut sur lui et il le prit dans ses bras, le laissant épancher ses sanglots contre son torse.

- Oh non, pleure pas Tenshi, pleure pas… murmura Heero à son oreille, le serrant contre lui.

- Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de te tromper… ? demanda le chinois entre deux sanglots.

Heero serra les lèvres et pressa encore plus son amant contre lui. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre quand il l'avait vu avec John qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à la confiance qu'il plaçait en Wufei. Quelque part, sa colère et sa peur avaient tout aveuglé en lui.

Ce silence fit peur au chinois et il ajouta :

- Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi Heero… Je suis incapable de te tromper… Je t'en supplie Heero, il faut me croire…

- Je te crois Tenshi, je te crois… souffla doucement le japonais comme une litanie. Je te crois… Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas…

Lentement, il se releva, le chinois toujours collé à lui, passa un de ses bras sous les jambes de Wufei et l'autre sous ses épaules et le porta ainsi jusqu'à leur chambre où il coucha dans le lit. Il se faufila à ses côtés sous la couette et serra le chinois contre lui.

- Je suis désolé pour tout Wufei, tout est de ma faute… murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que la respiration du chinois se calmait. J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu avec ce John… Wufei, si un jour tu me quittes, je n'y survivrais pas.

Le japonais parlait rarement autant et Wufei l'écouta attentivement, un peu surpris mais heureux que la tension entre eux soit passée.

- Tu sais, je n'y arrive pas avec mes sentiments, j'ai encore du mal. Tu m'aides tous les jours, mais ce soir, je n'ai pas su comment réagir, et j'ai préféré fuir que de t'affronter. Je suis désolé si ça t'a fait du mal Tenshi, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Je t'aime Wufei… Pardonne-moi…

Les bras du chinois enserrèrent le cou du japonais et Wufei releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… Pardonne-moi à moi aussi, j'aurai dû me douter que tu n'aimerais pas me voir avec John, même en tant qu'ami. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça, je préfère encore que tu me cries dessus…

- Promis…

Le chinois eut un petit rire et Heero sentit ses épaules être secouées sous ses mains.

- Quoique je dois t'avouer que j'ai bien aimé voir John étalé par terre… J'aurai dû prendre une photo… s'amusa Wufei.

Les deux amants éclatèrent de rire sous la couette, plongeant enfin dans la sérénité de leur couple retrouvée…

…

…

A suivre…


	10. Nouveaux indices

Disclamer : persos pas à moi…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir.

Bon, alors vous avez le droit de me détester pour cette absence un peu trop longue… lol J'en suis désolée et je vais essayer de reprendre des posts normaux autant que possible… Mais vous savez ce que c'est avec la rentrée… Un beau bordel comme on dit !lol

Allez, bonne lecture !

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 10 : Nouveaux indices….

…

…

Quand Quatre se réveilla le lendemain, il eut la surprise de découvrir Duo endormi prés de lui, assis sur une chaise, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur le lit.

Il sourit et joua avec une mèche qui s'était échappée de la natte et reposait sur les draps.

Ses pensées tournaient à une allure folle dans sa tête, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé la veille : lui et Duo s'étaient retrouvé comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si ces deux ans d'absence avaient été effacés…

Quatre avait retrouvé avec surprise des sentiments qu'il croyait profondément enfouis, ensevelis à jamais. Le natté tenait toujours une place importante dans son cœur, aussi grande et forte qu'avant. Duo n'était pas que son ami à ses yeux…

Jamais aucun de ses amants n'avait eu une telle importance pour le blond, pas même Jason qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu.

Durant cette après-midi, le blond avait également ressenti grâce à son empathie le désir de l'américain, qui avait d'ailleurs amené du rouge sur ses joues.

Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à Duo, la scène de ce fameux jour, deux ans plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire et lui fit mal au cœur.

Duo l'avait rejeté en bonne et due forme, envoyant ses sentiments au loin, comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Il avait eu si mal ce jour-là… Mal à en crever.

Et Quatre ne voulait plus jamais avoir mal comme cela. Continuer à ressentir quelque chose pour Duo, c'était se risquer à une nouvelle peine.

Et même si le natté l'aimait lui aussi… Parce que son empathie ne l'avait guère trompé ces derniers jours… Duo avait des sentiments pour lui, quoique très confus.

Il y avait deux ans de cela, Duo l'avait rejeté sans ménagement, piétinant ses sentiments. Comment croire aujourd'hui qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui ? Si subitement, cela paraissait improbable.

Quatre ne voulait plus qu'on joue avec ses sentiments, que ce soit Duo ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Un jour je t'aime, un jour je ne t'aime plus…

Non, ce n'était pas pour lui, il ne le supporterait pas. Autant vivre seul, en se contentant d'amants de passage pour ses besoins physiques.

Il fallait qu'il cesse ce jeu avec Duo, pour ne pas glisser sur cette pente dangereuse qui l'amènerait à avoir un peu d'espoir, vite détruit par la suite. Il fallait qu'il coupe cette relation naissante et qu'il oublie l'ancienne.

Décidé, le blond se leva, réveillant Duo au passage.

- Hum… Bien dormi Quatre ?

- Très bien. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû dormir là Maxwell…

Le natté nota l'utilisation de son nom et tiqua : Quatre ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur… Il se releva, encore endormi et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit Quatre soupirer et se retourna avant de la franchir.

- Il y a un problème Winner ?

Et prends ça dans les dents : tu te rappelleras peut-être que je m'appelle Duo !

- Tu comptes vraiment rester ici jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ?

- Bien sûr, je m'incruste que tu le veuilles ou non ! s'exclama le natté, un peu surpris mais prêt à passer à l'attaque s'il le fallait.

Le blond esquissa un geste lassé, comme si tout cela le fatiguait.

- Et si j'appelais Trowa… ? Il pourrait te remplacer… Ça te va comme ça ?

Le visage de Duo se figea et son corps fut parcouru d'un tremblement imperceptible… Il n'aimait pas cela du tout…

- J'ai dit que je restais ici Quatre, gronda le natté, et ce n'est pas Trowa qui me fera changer d'avis…

« Au contraire… » fut-il tenté d'ajouter mais il s'arrêta là.

Il claqua violemment la porte en sortant et Quatre sursauta en entendant le bruit. Il eut un regard triste et baissa les épaules.

Il savait que le natté ne s'entendait pas très bien avec le français, l'évitant aussi souvent que possible, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Ils n'étaient pas en froid comme eux deux, mais Duo s'était peu à peu séparé de Trowa sciemment, comme s'il y avait eu un grain de sable dans leur amitié. Bizarrement, le nom de Trowa était venu à l'esprit du blond et il s'était dit que cela ferait peut-être partir Duo… Finalement, cela n'avait fait que l'énerver un peu plus…

Trowa…

Quatre se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

- Allô ? Catherine ? Tu vas bien ? Tant mieux, tu pourrais me passer Trowa s'il te plaît… ?

Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une voix bien connue ne lui parvienne, apportant un peu de joie dans son cœur.

- Quatre ? Tu vas bien ?

- Pas tellement… Tu as lu les journaux ces derniers jours ?

- Non, je n'ai pas tellement de temps à moi ces temps-ci… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai reçu des menaces terroristes et…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé plus tôt ? Je vais venir te voir… Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ça ne va pas.

- Merci Trowa, dit Quatre dans un sourire. C'est vrai que ta présence me ferait du bien…

- D'accord. Je devrais arriver d'ici ce soir normalement…

- A ce soir alors….

Il raccrocha en soupirant : il aimait beaucoup le français, celui-ci avait toujours eut le don d'apaiser son cœur. Peut-être qu'avec Trowa à ses côtés, il pourrait résister à Duo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lorsque Wufei se réveilla, le lit était vide. Inquiet, il se leva rapidement et alla voir au salon, où il trouva Heero devant son ordinateur portable, sourcils froncés.

Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son cou, y déposant un baiser léger.

- Déjà levé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais si tôt sur cet ordi ?

Heero passa une main caressante sur son bras et déposa un baiser sur sa main qu'il avait pris dans la sienne.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Mais j'ai reçu un message important.

- Ah oui ? Sur quoi ? s'étonna le chinois.

Il vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du japonais qui l'accueillit avec plaisir, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Mais son esprit semblait ailleurs, perdu dans un problème particulier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heero ? s'inquiéta Wufei.

- Je ne comprends plus rien… Quatre a reçu des menaces du groupe de terroristes connu sous le nom d'Omega et j'ai fait des recherches en conséquence… Mais il y a un truc qui cloche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Omega a participé à de nombreux attentats certes, mais il n'a jamais prévenu son geste auparavant. De plus, ils n'ont jamais visé quelqu'un en particulier, mais plutôt des organisations mondiales ou ce genre de chose… C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils existent qu'ils font ce genre de geste, et j'ai beau cherché une raison pour laquelle ils en voudraient à Quatre, je ne trouve rien…

- Et alors ? Tu penses qu'Omega ne serait pas dans le coup, c'est ça ?

- Pas forcément, mais ça me surprends vraiment qu'ils changent de ligne de conduite comme cela, tout d'un coup, sans raison apparente. J'ai l'impression qu'on a utilisé leur nom…

- On ?

- Je ne sais pas qui aurait intérêt à faire ça… Toute cette histoire est étrange.

- Tu devrais en parler à Duo, non ?

- Oui… J'ai pris quelques jours de congé pour aller le voir, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Avec plaisir ! Je suis impatient de voir comment ils s'en sortent ces deux-là ! s'exclama Wufei. J'appelle le club.

Le chinois partit composer un numéro sur le téléphone et expliqua brièvement qu'il ne pourrait pas venir dans les jours à venir. Alors qu'il parlait avec la secrétaire, Heero vint se coller à lui dans son dos et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, en retenant les mèches noires du chinois d'une main.

Le chinois eut des frissons dans tout le corps et il se dépêcha de raccrocher au nez de la secrétaire un peu perdue d'un tel comportement.

- On ne devrait pas faire nos bagages ?

- J'ai réservé une place sur la prochaine navette, elle ne part que cet après-midi… On a toute la matinée à nous…

- Tu crois que ça suffira ? le taquina Wufei.

- Juste le temps de me faire pardonner… murmura Heero à son oreille tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tout juste le temps… répondit Wufei en écho, un sourire sur les lèvres.

…

…

A suivre….


	11. Violente dispute

Disclamer : persos pas à moi…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir.

….

….

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 11 : Violente dispute

…

…

Duo ne cessa de s'agiter devant Maria toute la matinée, courant de ci de là. Il avait renforcé la sécurité au maximum, déjouant toutes les failles du système, avant surveillé tous les risques que pouvait courir Quatre et en arrivait à la conclusion que si le blond ne contentait de passer ses journée entre son bureau et sa maison, il ne risquait pratiquement rien. Mais encore fallait-il que Quatre se plie à cet emploi du temps, et c'était cela la partie la plus difficile de son plan. Le blond avait un gala le soir-même au centre-ville et Duo savait que s'il y allait, il ferait une cible idéale.

Il regarda le blond sortir de son bureau le midi même avec appréhension, se doutant que la partie allait être serrée. Il le suivit silencieusement dans l'ascenseur, cherchant les mots pour aborder le sujet. Depuis ce matin, ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot, encore refroidis par les mots du réveil. Duo n'avait pas compris le revirement de Quatre, quoique plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que cela devait faire parti du caractère du blond de changer sans arrêt de sentiments… Il avait déjà eu la preuve dans le passé…

Ce n'est qu'arrivés à la demeure de Quatre que Duo osa enfin aborder ce qui le tracassait, en y allant très doucement. Le blond était déjà sur le seuil de son bureau que le natté l'arrêta.

- Quatre, il faut que je te demande quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement le blond.

Aïe, ça commençait mal…

- C'est à propos du gala de ce soir…

- Oui, c'est une œuvre caritative qui l'organise pour les orphelins de la ville. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?

Quatre fronça les sourcils, étonné.

- Si je suis sorti à midi des bureaux de Winner Corp, c'est justement pour y aller. Ce gala me tient à cœur, je tiens à leur montrer mon soutien, ils en ont énormément besoin.

- Oui j'imagine mais…

- Tu as été toi-même orphelin, donc tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

Duo tiqua : Quatre ne mettait jamais le passé des autres sur table, sauf dans ses moments de colère… Puisqu'il était déjà énervé, prendre des gants ne servirait à rien.

- J'aimerais que tu annules pour ce soir.

- QUOI ??

- Ecoute-moi avant de hurler ! s'écria le natté. Tu ferais une cible trop facile si tu allais à ce gala, il faut songer d'abord à ta sécurité !

- Mais ils ont besoin de moi et…

- Oui j'imagine, mais c'est trop dangereux Quatre.

- Non, il n'en est pas question Maxwell ! s'exclama le blond, furieux. Ma présence là-bas est très attractive, c'est ce dont ils ont besoin. Je leur ai promis de venir depuis longtemps. J'irai là-bas ce soir. Toi mieux que quiconque est à même de comprendre pourquoi c'est important pour eux !

- Oh arrête de jouer à ça Winner, rétorqua le natté. N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec les sentiments, ça ne marche pas. Je sais que ce gala est important, mais ta sécurité l'est beaucoup plus. Il y aura d'autres galas pour te rattraper, mais tu n'as qu'une vie Winner !

- J'irai là-bas, que tu le veuilles ou non… répliqua Quatre, de plus en plus furieux.

La tension montait entre eux et leurs mains en tremblaient de rage.

- Non Winner, n'insiste pas. Je suis ton garde du corps, tu n'iras pas là-bas.

- Tu n'as aucun droit Maxwell ! Tu n'as pas à décider de ma vie, garde du corps ou non !

- Ah non, ça c'est sûr je ne décide rien de ta vie. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je peux te jurer que je n'aurais jamais choisi ce Jason pour toi !!! cria Duo, très énervé.

La colère avait réveillé en eux de vieilles rancoeurs qui ne s'étaient jamais réellement endormies… C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, en quelque sorte…

- Non mais quel connard, ajouta Duo, où tu as bien pu le dégotter celui-là ?

Quatre était devenu livide et ses poings serrés témoignaient de sa retenue difficile.

- Ne mêle pas jason à ça !

Mais Duo ne l'écoutait pas, perdu dans sa colère et désireux de sortir enfin de son cœur toutes ces pensées qu'il retenait depuis longtemps.

- J'espère au moins que c'est un bon coup au lit, il aurait déjà ça pour lui, remarque vu les cris de goret que tu poussais la nuit dernière…

La peau du blond devint encore plus blanche sous le coup de la rage.

- Enfoiré ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, et moi qui croyais que tu avais changé ! Mais tu es toujours le même, hein ? Tu prends un malin plaisir à jouer avec les sentiments des gens, et ça t'amuse !

- Jouer ? Mais qui joue Quatre ? Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi ! Tu as essayé de jouer avec moi une fois, tu ne recommenceras plus jamais. Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi !

- Jouer ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles Maxwell ? Je n'ai jamais jouer avec toi ! Tu te trompes de victime !

- Tu as la mémoire courte dis donc Winner ! cria le natté. Dire que tu es venu m'avouer tes soi-disant sentiments pour moi le même jour où tu en embrassais un autre sans te gêner ! Tu joues et ça me dégoûte Quatre, je ne suis pas un jouet.

- Embrasser ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent Quatre !!

Le blond était perdu et cela se voyait dans son regard. Il fixait Duo, y cherchant la solution, mais les yeux du natté ne renvoyaient que haine à son égard. Puis il devint soudain encore plus livide qu'auparavant et balbutia difficilement, loin du ton énervé qu'il avait eu :

- Alors… Tu nous as vus… Oh non…

Duo eut envie d'exploser : Quatre lui jouait une comédie qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ! Il s'agita devant le blond, totalement hors de lui.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin ! Bien sûr que je vous ai vu, vous n'étiez pas très discrets, et ensuite tu oses venir me dire que tu m'aimes, alors que tu n'en pensais pas un mot ! Si tu pouvais savoir comme ça m'a fait mal Quatre !!! Moi je t'aimais réellement, et toi tu jouais ! Quel monstre peux-tu être pour faire ça ??

Le blond se tenait contre le mur, trop abasourdi pour tenir debout seul. Alors Duo l'avait vu, c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait rejeté aussi violemment… Mais le pire, c'était que Duo… l'aimait… ?

Il l'avait toujours aimé, comme lui, mais ils s'étaient séparés parce que…

- Mais Duo, c'était une erreur… Trowa n'était pas bien et…

- Et tu l'as embrassé… ! Tu me prends pour un con ? J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Le natté lui lança un regard noir et furieux et s'éloigna rapidement, courant pratiquement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu me dégoûtes Quatre… lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître à l'extérieur.

Le blond resta figé sur place, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour rattraper le natté. Il était encore sous le choc de cette révélation : Duo l'avait vu embrassé Trowa ce fameux jour, et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait rejeté, même s'il l'aimait… Il s'était senti trahi et Quatre pouvait comprendre ça.

Mais il n'aimait pas Trowa, et ce baiser n'avait été qu'un accident… Une erreur… Un moment un peu irréel où le blond avait tenté de réconforter le français, et où ce dernier l'avait embrassé.

Mais il ne savait pas que Duo les avait vu, et son rejet sans raison apparente l'avait blessé…

Quatre réalisa soudainement qu'ils venaient de perdre deux années bêtement, à cause d'un quiproquo qui aurait dû être évité.

Il tomba à genoux et se prit le visage dans ses mains.

- Oh Duo… Reviens s'il te plaît, je vais tout t'expliquer… Moi aussi je t'aime…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et le blond leva des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'affola Jason.

L'arabe eut un petit sourire attristé et se releva pour montrer que tout allait bien.

- Non Jason, je te rassure. C'est juste… que je viens de passer un mauvais moment.

En temps normal, il serait allé se réfugier dans les bras du brun pour y chercher un peu de réconfort, mais il savait à présent qu'une seule personne était capable de lui apporter toute la paix du monde, et elle venait de partir, fâchée contre lui…

L'inquiétude disparu vite du visage de Jason et il s'approcha de Quatre.

- Tu aurais un moment s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

Le blond songea que lui aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire : maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Duo, il fallait qu'il fasse enfin le ménage dans sa vie…

…

…

A suivre….


	12. Retrouvailles

Disclamer : persos pas à moi…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir.

….

….

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles

…

Dans le train qui l'amenait vers Quatre, Trowa songeait à toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble les cinq : cette complicité d'avant, cette amitié chère à son cœur lui manquaient énormément. Il n'était pas forcément malheureux avec Catherine, loin de là : sa sœur avait une réelle affection pour lui, mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie, et plus le temps passait, plus ce manque se faisait ressentir.

Il avait cru autrefois pouvoir combler ce vide avec Quatre : le blond avait toujours été celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, son meilleur ami. Mais on ne transforme pas aussi facilement l'amitié en amour…

Il se rappelait encore du jour où il avait surpris Quatre en pleurs dans leur chambre. Il avait réussi avec beaucoup de patience à lui faire avouer ce qui le tracassait. Quand le français avait compris l'amour que l'arabe portait à Duo, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Quatre ne serait jamais à lui…

Bêtement, il avait fait la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être accrocher Quatre à ses sentiments : il l'avait embrassé. Un baiser tendre, réconfortant, et en même temps un peu possessif. Mais il savait déjà en l'embrassant que le blond lui échappait, et quand il s'était séparé de lui, il s'était platement excusé, prétextant une petite folie passagère. Quatre était un trésor de gentillesse : il l'avait tout de suite pardonné en souriant.

Pour se racheter, Trowa avait aussitôt convaincu le blond de faire part de ses sentiments à l'américain, ne se doutant pas du rejet systématique que le natté avait adressé au blond quelques minutes plus tard…

Cela l'avait énormément surpris parce qu'il se doutait que Duo avait aussi des sentiments pour Quatre. Mais il avait préféré s'éloigner su sujet, au risque de croire en l'espoir que Quatre lui reviendrait.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait seul, sans aucun de ses compagnons d'antan. Certes, il avait des amis au cirque, mais aucun qui le comprenait véritablement, qui ne comprenait son passé et le poids que Trowa avait de vivre avec… Même Catherine ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Quand Quatre l'avait appelé, son cœur s'était emballé, non pas à l'idée de revoir son ancien amour, parce qu'il avait définitivement fait une croix dessus, mais parce qu'il allait retrouver un ami, un véritable compagnon. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler du passé sans avoir l'impression d'évoquer la vie d'un monstre.

Un ami…

Trowa se cala dans le fond de la banquette lorsque le train s'arrêta à une station. Il regarda la foule s'agglutiner autour des portes pour saluer les voyageurs ou pour accueillir ceux qui descendaient. La vision lui arracha un sourire : voilà trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas mêlé à la foule, calfeutré dans son cirque…

Le train redémarra et Trowa bailla. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

…

…

Son esprit se réveillait lentement quand Trowa se rendit compte qu'il avait le côté droit de la figure appuyé contre un oreiller insolite. La vitre de la cabine était pourtant à gauche de lui… Et puis cette oreiller improvisé était mou et chaud…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa rapidement. L'homme à sa droite sur qui il s'était appuyé pendant son sommeil sursauta à ce geste et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient souriants, amusés d'avoir surpris le g-boy dans cette position.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Trowa faillit rester bouche bée en découvrant l'identité de celui sur qui il s'était endormi.

- Zech… Mais…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est bien ça que tu te demandes, non ? s'amusa le blond.

- Oui.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Trowa fronça les sourcils, appréciant moyennement le petit jeu de Zech. Le blond le remarqua et il répondit, toujours aussi souriant :

- J'ai promis à ma sœur de venir passer quelques jours avec elle et j'ai préféré prendre le train.

- Sans escorte ?

Le blond soupira : pourquoi tout le monde voyait le prince avant l'homme ?

- J'avais besoin de souffler. Et toi ?

- Je viens voir Quatre.

- Nous devrions faire route ensemble : ma sœur m'a donné rendez-vous à un gala de charité pour ce soir et je sais que Quatre doit y participer. A moins que tu ne supportes pas ma présence…

Le sourire ironique du prince n'échappa pas à Trowa.

- Je me vois mal répondre non… répondit le français dans un soupir.

- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Zech. Je te réveillerais quand on arrivera, promis !

Trowa lui lança un regard noir : s'être fait surprendre dans cette position par le blond lui avait pas trop plu. Et cela avait l'air de bien amuser Zech.

- Ne rêve pas… répondit-il froidement.

Le blond retint un rire : pourtant lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout que Trowa ait pris son épaule pour un oreiller… Bizarrement, il avait même aimé ça…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La première chose qu'aperçut Heero en descendant de la navette, ce fut une silhouette nattée qui courait vers eux, criant de toutes ses forces :

- Hee-chan !! Wuffy !!

Le japonais retint un sourire en voyant la couleur rouge que prenaient les joues de son amant à l'appel de son surnom, et renvoya un regard noir à Duo pour faire bonne figure devant Wufei. Mais le natté ne se laissait pas démonter pour si peu et il leur sauta dans les bras.

- Je suis si content de vous voir !!

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop Duo, grogna le chinois, on s'est quitté il y a quelques jours…

- Mais quelques jours sans toi Wuwu, c'est une éternité !

- Wufei ! C'est Wufei !

Voyant la colère du chinois rappliquer aussi sec, Heero détourna immédiatement la conversation.

- Et avec Quatre, comment ça se passe ?

La question eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le natté dont le visage prit aussitôt un air sérieux et triste.

- Pas très bien… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Il faut dire qu'avec ta délicatesse légendaire Duo, ça a dû aller comme sur des roulettes, ironisa le chinois.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ça, répondit sèchement l'américain. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Vous avez eu de la chance que j'ai un portable sur moi, sinon je ne vous aurais jamais accueilli ici…

- J'ai trouvé des infos intéressantes et j'ai cru bon venir t'en informer, répliqua Heero. Mais avant, on devrait peut-être aller voir Quatre, non ?

- Il doit être à son fichu gala en ce moment, gronda Duo, apparemment énervé.

- A un gala ? s'étonna Wufei. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait été victime d'un attentat hier ? Il fera une cible facile à un gala !

- Oui, mais monsieur ne veut rien entendre… soupira le natté, de plus en plus énervé. A croire qu'il se croit invincible cet imbécile !

- Et bien rejoignons rapidement là-bas, répondit Heero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Trowa déambulait au milieu des convives, d'apparence calme, mais son esprit était encore furieux de ce qui s'était passé dans le train.

Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien et s'était endormi de nouveau en cours de route. Le balancement des wagons devait avoir un effet soporifique sur lui, si bien qu'il s'était réveillé une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule de Zech, encore plus gêné que la première fois. Le pire avait peut-être été le sourire que le blond lui avait renvoyé : un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent, sans aucune arrière pensée. Trowa s'était maudit tout le long du trajet qui l'avait amené au gala de charité avec Zech.

Si le blond était resté imperturbable, le français n'avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, se demandant ce que le blond pouvait bien avoir en lui qui puisse lui apporter cette sérénité. En temps normal, et avec n'importe qui d'autre, Trowa ne se serait jamais endormi, les sens toujours en alerte comme sa formation de mercenaire le lui avait appris. Même avec Catherine, il avait du mal. Mais il n'avait eu aucun problème avec la présence de Zech, s'endormant deux fois de suite à ses côtés.

Pourtant, il savait que le blond était un ancien soldat, un guerrier et qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi à ses côtés ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne réagit aux appels du chinois qu'à la dernière minute.

- Trowa !!

Le français sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine du cri.

- Wufei ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi alors ? Je suis venu avec Heero et Duo pour aider Quatre.

- Idem. C'est Quatre qui m'a appelé ce matin, et je suis venu aussi rapidement que j'ai pu…

- Tu as vu Quatre ?

- Non, pas encore, mais Zech m'a assuré qu'il serait ici.

- C'est étrange, on pensait le retrouver là avec les autres, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé apparemment…

Ils rejoignirent tous deux leurs deux autres compagnons : Heero salua chaleureusement le français, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Duo. Les deux asiatiques se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais ne dirent rien.

- Je vais appeler Rashid. Avec un peu de chance, cet imbécile a enfin compris qu'il ne devait pas venir ici… grogna Duo.

Il composa un numéro sur son portable devant les trois autres qui attendirent patiemment.

- Allô Rashid ? Oui, c'est Duo. J'aurai voulu savoir si Quatre était chez lui et si… Non ? Vous êtes sûr ? Bien… Non, merci. Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ? s'étonna Wufei.

- Je ne comprends pas, il n'est pas chez lui… Ni ici.

- Il pourrait être où ? demanda Heero.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout…

Le regard perdu du natté leur donna à tous un frisson glacial. Bizarrement, personne n'aimait ce qui se passait…

…

A suivre…


	13. Absence étrange

Disclamer : persos pas à moi…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir.

….

….

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 13 : Absence étrange…

…

Ils étaient revenus chez Quatre après cette nouvelle, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'attarder au gala. Duo avait semblé étrange durant le trajet mais ses trois amis n'avaient rien dit : déranger shinigami en pleine réflexion personnelle n'était jamais une bonne idée.

Là encore, aucune trace de la présence de Quatre, et ils avaient beau appelé sur son portable, personne ne répondait. Pourtant, ils ne tombaient pas immédiatement sur la messagerie…

- Bon sang, il voit bien qu'on l'appelle, il pourrait répondre ! s'exclama Duo.

Heero soupira alors que Wufei lui lançait un regard désespéré : visiblement, ces quelques jours en tête à tête ne leur avait pas profité…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avant que l'on arrive ? demanda-t-il au natté.

- Ben… C'est-à-dire qu'on s'est un peu engueulé… répondit évasivement Duo.

- Je vois le tableau… souffla le chinois.

- Il a dû s'isoler, ajouta Heero. Tu ne vois pas un endroit où il aurait pu aller ?

- Pas vraiment non… Entre son bureau et sa maison, il ne sort pas beaucoup. Et j'ai déjà appelé à son bureau, répliqua-t-il, sachant que le japonais allait lui poser la question.

- Ah… De toute façon, il doit bien rentrer ce soir, on a qu'à l'attendre ici.

- Oui… Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Trowa, qui s'était absenté quelques instants, rentra dans la pièce et le regard de Duo se chargea immédiatement d'une colère sourde.

- Alors, vous savez où est Quatre ? demanda le français.

- Pas du tout… A moins que tu n'aies une idée, répondit assez sèchement le natté. Après tout, toi et Quatre étiez comme les deux doigts de la main !

Il avait pratiquement craché ses derniers mots et ses compagnons tiquèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? s'inquiéta le chinois.

- Rien du tout voyons, simplement monsieur arrive comme une fleur et me reproche à moi qui suis là depuis trois jours d'avoir perdu Quatre de vue ! répliqua violemment Duo.

- Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Duo, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! rétorqua le français, choqué et un peu énervé.

- Ben voyons, tu le penses tellement fort !

Les yeux de Trowa se rétrécirent et une colère depuis longtemps retenue explosa en lui. Il se rapprocha rapidement de Duo et le prit par les épaules.

- Maintenant ça suffit !! tonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Maxwell pour que tu sois toujours aussi désagréable avec moi ? Tu peux me le dire ? Que je comprenne enfin tes piques chaque fois que l'on se voit, tes accès de colère contre moi et ta hargne ! Tu ne le fais pas à Wufei et Heero, il faut croire que je suis privilégié !

- Arrête Trowa… gronda sourdement Duo.

Constatant que le temps était à l'orage, Wufei intervint rapidement et les sépara, se mettant entre eux.

- Arrêtez vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment !!

Ils se séparèrent, contraints, mais leurs regards en disaient long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient.

- C'est vrai que vous ne choisissez pas le bon moment pour ce genre de scène, il faut impérativement qu'on retrouve Quatre ! répliqua soudain Heero, jetant un froid dans la salle.

- Il finira bien par rentrer… grogna le natté.

- Peut-être mais en attendant il court un grave danger. Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver quand il est seul, ou même s'il n'est pas avec la bonne personne.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! s'écria Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas la bonne personne » ?

- J'ai découvert certaines choses sur ces soi-disant menaces qu'a reçu Quatre et tout porte à croire que quelqu'un qui est proche de Quatre lui veut du mal…

Cette fois-ci, Duo réagit et obligea le japonais à s'asseoir à table pendant que lui prenait la place en face de lui.

- On se pose et tu nous racontes tout maintenant Heero, ordonna-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Wufei et Trowa les imitèrent et tous portèrent leurs regards sur le japonais, attendant les révélations qu'il avait à faire.

- J'ai étudié le groupe Omega dont les menaces proviennent soi-disant, et je suis convaincu qu'on utilise leur nom. Ils ne s'en sont jamais pris à des personnes en particulier, mais toujours à des organismes ou des groupes. Ce n'est pas dans leurs méthodes, et ils n'ont jamais prévenu avant l'un de leur attentat. Je pense que ces menaces ne viennent pas d'eux.

- Mais de qui alors ? demanda Duo.

- De quelqu'un qui cherche à détourner l'attention de lui. Tant qu'on sera concentrés sur Omega, on ne fera pas attention à cette ou ces personnes.

- Mais pourquoi autant d'artifices ?

- J'ai découvert qu'il y a environ quatre mois, on a essayé de forcer le coffre de la Winner Corp. Il y a à l'intérieur une somme considérable, et plusieurs brevets qu'on pourrait revendre à prix d'or au marché noir, sans parler des contrats que la Winner Corp a avec certains haut dirigeants. Une véritable fortune. Seulement, ils n'ont pas réussi à l'ouvrir et ont dû s'enfuir sans rien. A mon avis, la personne qui a essayé de dévaliser le coffre est celle qui aujourd'hui se cache derrière Omega.

- Pourquoi tu as parlé d'un proche de Quatre alors ?

- Parce que seul Quatre a les clés du coffre, lui seul connaît la combinaison qui l'ouvrira et la personne qui veut cela a dû se rapprocher de Quatre. Dans la confusion des menaces d'un groupe terroriste, personne n'aurait fait attention à elle et elle aurait pu manipuler à sa guise Quatre…

- Quatre n'est pas du genre à se laisser manipuler… répliqua sombrement Trowa.

- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'il faut faire attention à lui : si jamais il se retrouve seul avec cette personne, qui sait ce qu'elle peut être capable de faire…

- Voilà pourquoi le tireur a été si mauvais… souffla soudain le natté.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- L'attentat de l'autre jour… Le tireur a visé bien à côté de Quatre, ce qui m'avait étonné. Pour un professionnel, c'était plutôt inhabituel…

- C'était fait exprès pour attirer l'attention sur les terroristes…répondit Heero.

- Oui, et maintenant Quatre est perdu en pleine ville, et on ne sait même pas où ! ajouta Wufei. Si seulement tu étais un peu moins du genre à démarrer au quart de tour Duo… soupira-t-il.

- Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Trowa.

- Lui et Quatre se sont engueulé, c'est pour ça que Quatre est parti.

- Dis-moi Duo, c'est une habitude de te disputer avec tout le monde ? demanda cyniquement le français.

Le natté lui renvoya un regard noir et siffla entre ses dents :

- J'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi…

- Parce que Quatre s'est moqué de toi peut-être ? Arrête, Quatre est un ange, incapable d'être comme ça ! rétorqua Trowa, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Dire que le blond était peut-être en danger en ce moment même à cause de Duo…

- Ah oui ? répliqua le natté, piqué. Tu devrais pourtant être le mieux placé pour en juger, Trowa.

Le français se figea et bizarrement, son baiser avec le blond lui revint en mémoire…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je vous ai vu il y a deux ans… Mais je devrais peut-être te remercier : grâce à toi, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec Quatre.

Il était d'un cynisme écoeurant et Wufei et Heero se regardèrent, complètement perdus. Visiblement ils avaient manqué un épisode important.

- Tu as vu quoi ? demanda le français, livide.

- Mais tu le sais très bien Barton !! cria Duo en se relevant, fou de rage.

- Et c'est à ça que tu te fies pour juger Quatre !! répondit tout aussi fort Trowa en se relevant lui aussi. C'était de ma faute Duo !! Ma faute !!

- Il avait l'air tout aussi fautif que toi !

- C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, il n'y est pour rien ! Quatre n'a jamais aimé que toi ! J'en ai eu la preuve ce jour-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ce baiser était une erreur de ma part, j'ai cru que Quatre me reviendrait mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était amoureux que d'une seule personne et que cette personne n'était pas moi.

Duo s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur.

Trowa se calma un peu mais continua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

- Ce jour-là, j'ai surpris Quatre alors qu'il pleurait et j'ai réussi à lui faire avouer son amour pour toi. J'ai eu peur et j'ai cru qu'il allait m'échapper alors je l'ai embrassé. Je t'accorde que c'était stupide mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il m'a repoussé gentiment et à réaffirmé son amour pour toi. Alors je l'ai encouragé à aller t'en parler… Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ça que tu as rejeté sa proposition Duo… constata soudain avec horreur le français.

- Oh mon dieu… gémit le natté en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je croyais… J'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi et… Oh non…

Trowa alla se mettre à genoux devant Duo et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Il t'a toujours aimé et ton refus l'a fait énormément souffrir. Cette guerre entre vous, c'était à cause de ça ?

Duo secoua lentement la tête dans un geste affirmatif et le français soupira.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'en voulais. Mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais été rien de plus qu'un ami pour Quatre. Tu es le seul dans son cœur, et je suis persuadé que c'est toujours pareil.

Wufei et Heero se regardaient, un peu surpris par ces révélations. Leurs échanges furent interrompus par Rashid qui rentra brusquement, essoufflé et brandissant quelque chose dans sa main.

- Monsieur Duo !

Le natté releva doucement son visage : il avait du mal à se remettre de ce que lui avait révélé Trowa et c'est avec un regard brumeux qu'il se tourna vers Rashid.

- Oui ?

- J'ai trouvé cela vers l'allée principale, jeté sur la pelouse…

Il tendit un téléphone portable et une veste à moitié déchirée. Sur l'écran du portable, on voyait un message clignoter silencieusement, indiquant plusieurs appels en absence. Intrigué, le natté s'en saisit et après avoir appuyé sur quelques boutons, son visage devint livide et ses yeux fixèrent le téléphone comme si ce dernier allait lui brûler les mains.

- C'est le téléphone de Quatre…

Heero se saisit alors de la veste déchirée et Rashid en profita pour ajouter :

- C'est la veste de maître Quatre, je la reconnais…

- Elle est dans un sale état… Comme s'il s'était battu avec quelqu'un… Le portable devait être dans une des poches.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Wufei.

- Que ce que je pensais était juste… répondit Heero. Quatre a été enlevé par la même personne qui s'est cachée derrière Omega…

….

A suivre…


	14. Comédie

Disclamer : persos pas à moi…

Note : Désolée pour tout ce retard… Ce n'était pas prévu à la base, mais me revoilà et j'espère réussir à finir cette fic ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

….

….

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 14 : Comédie…

…

Lorsque Quatre ouvrit les yeux, il eut du mal à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il faisait sombre, et plus il retrouvait ses esprits, plus l'idée qu'il n'était jamais venu ici s'imposait à lui. Bizarrement, il se sentait un peu nauséeux, plongé dans un brouillard épais qu'il tenta de chasser en secouant la tête. Ce fut quand il voulu porter sa main à son visage qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché solidement, les mains derrière le dos.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Réveillé Quatre ? Tu es pire qu'un loir tu sais… ricana une voix proche de lui.

- Jason ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'esprit du blond commençait seulement à s'éclaircir et il regarda son amant avec une lueur d'inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi exactement.

- Oui, ça doit être étrange pour toi de te réveiller ici dans cette position, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu coopères, tout ira bien.

- Que je coopère ? Mais de quoi tu par…

Il allait finir sa phrase quand le souvenir de la veille s'imposa dans son esprit. Jason était venu le voir juste après que Duo soit parti, et il l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur sous le prétexte de discuter tranquillement. Au lieu de cela, il avait voulu l'obliger à monter dans une voiture que le blond en connaissait pas, se montrant hargneux et violent, et quand Quatre avait résisté, il lui avait administré une dose de calment en spray dans la figure, assommant immédiatement le blond.

- Jason, espèce d'ordure tu…

Une gifle violente arrêta net sa réplique. Jason fronçait les sourcils, hargneux.

- Non mon chéri, les insultes viendront pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vais te laisser méditer sur ta situation. Je te connais Quatre, à force de te côtoyer, et je sais que tu peux te montrer très têtu quand tu le veux, ce qui ne m'arrange pas…

- De quoi tu parles… ?

- Vois-tu, personne ne sait que tu es ici, et toi-même tu ignores où tu es… Personne ne sait que je t'ai enlevé, nous allons donc être tranquilles pour discuter pendant un bon moment.

- Et tu veux discuter de quoi ?

Quatre était totalement déstabilisé : il n'avait jamais vu ce visage chez Jason, et cela lui faisait peur. Le Jason qu'il connaissait était un peu niais, assez tendre et très naïf. Il lui rappelait parfois un enfant, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui à l'instant même était un homme, incontestablement. Ses yeux étaient plus durs et plus froids, sa bouche formait un pli droit et rigide, loin du sourire habituel qui ornait ses lèvres. Il y avait une telle assurance en lui que Quatre en eut un frisson : une chose était sûre, Jason ne blaguait pas.

- J'ai besoin du code du coffre de la Winner Corp. Quatre, répondit immédiatement Jason sans plus de formalités. Et c'est toi qui va me le donner.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux : mais quelle était cette plaisanterie ?…

- Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te le donner ? Mais tu te berces dans les illusions mon cher Jason, ricana nerveusement le blond.

Il reçut une nouvelle gifle, la réponse n'ayant pas plu à Jason.

- Je t'ai dit que j'en avais besoin, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux Quatre. Je te connais, tu ne me le donneras jamais à chaud comme ça, mais j'ai tout mon temps… Je suis sûr qu'après quelques jours passés ici sans eau ni nourriture, tu verras les choses d'une toute autre manière…

- Tu es complètement fou… Jamais je ne te le donnerai.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit Jason en souriant.

- C'est l'argent que tu veux Jason ? C'était donc uniquement cela que tu visais… répliqua sèchement Quatre d'un air dégoûté. Depuis tout ce temps… Depuis le début…

- Hé oui Quatre, tu croyais sincèrement que j'étais sorti avec toi pour tes beaux yeux ? J'admet que j'ai bien aimé couché avec toi, tu es un super coup, mais pour le reste, tout n'était que comédie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ça me faisait rire de voir la façon dont tu marchais dans mes combines. Et puis tu n'es pas si innocent que cela : toi aussi tu m'as utilisé à ta manière… Je n'étais qu'un passe-temps pour toi, un bouche-trou pour combler le manque de ce Duo, n'est-ce pas ? La façon dont tu l'a regardé depuis qu'il est arrivé… Ça me donnait envie de vomir.

Il esquissa un grimace de dégoût et se rapprocha de Quatre. Il tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux du blond qui tenta de se dégager dans succès. Il était trop solidement attaché.

- Toi aussi tu t'es bien foutu de moi… Mais bon, ce n'était qu'à charge de revanche pour ce que j'allais te faire… Remarque, si tu coopères, il n'y aura aucun souci.

Il agrippa soudain les cheveux de Quatre et les tira de manière à le faire lever son visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient menaçants et sa figure dure :

- Et j'espère que tu coopéreras…

- Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha le blond.

Une nouvelle gifle sonna à ses oreilles et le laissa un peu étourdi. Jason s'éloigna vers la sortie et rétorqua juste avant de sortir :

- Et ça ne fait que commencer…

Lorsque la porte se referma, Quatre ferma les yeux en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et constater que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand Heero avait énoncé son avis, Duo avait bondi sur sa chaise et avait hurlé que c'était impossible.

- Voyons Heero, ce n'est pas possible !! Comment peux-tu dire ça sans preuve ?

- Et la veste déchirée de Quatre, ce n'est pas une preuve ? répliqua Wufei pour défendre son amant.

- Mais enfin, je ne sais pas moi. Il peut l'avoir déchiré de colère ou…

Duo cherchait désespérément une solution autre que l'enlèvement et plus il cherchait, plus il paniquait.

Trowa posa soudain sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda de se calmer.

- Duo reprends-toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras aider Quatre. Il y avait son portable à l'intérieur de sa veste, tu crois que Quatre l'aurait oublié ? Et puis sincèrement, est-ce que tu déchirerais ta veste de cette manière ?

- Non… C'est vrai que… Mais Quatre sait se défendre, c'est tout de même un ancien pilote de gundam !!

- Oui, il faut espérer qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir… Ou au pire, de pouvoir s'enfuir… dit doucement Heero.

- Enlevé… Merde… lâcha Duo, dont la colère était brusquement retombée.

- Il faut faire quelque chose Heero, demanda le chinois en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amant. Il n'y a aucun indice sur ces voleurs d'il y a quatre mois ? Ceux du coffre ?

- Non, j'ai déjà cherché. Ils se sont volatilisés et personne n'a réussi à les attraper. Quatre a étouffé l'affaire pour ne pas déranger les membres de son conseil, si bien que les recherches se sont arrêtées très vite. Il pensait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas.

- Excuse-moi Heero de mettre ta parole en doute, rétorqua soudain Duo, l'air las. Mais pourquoi es-tu si sûr que ce soit eux ?

- Et bien… C'est la seule piste que j'ai en fait. Je ne vois qu'eux pour vouloir du mal à Quatre…

- Et bien ça promet… souffla le natté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Duo ? s'énerva Wufei.

- Si ça se trouve, ça peut être n'importe qui d'autre, et on cherche dans la mauvaise direction !! Et si c'était un membre de son conseil qui était derrière tout ça ? S'il voulait simplement récupéré la direction de la Winner Corp ?!

- C'est impossible et tu le sais Duo, répondit le japonais. Quatre serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, et ces menaces n'auraient pas été proférées sans un but précis.

Ils étaient tous très fatigués, Wufei, Heero et Trowa en raison de leur voyage, et Duo parce que depuis quelques heures, il avait pour la première fois de sa vie vraiment peur. Et il culpabilisait, sachant que s'il n'avait pas cédé à la colère et s'il était resté avec Quatre, ce dernier serait encore avec eux ce soir.

- Je suis désolé… murmura le natté. Tout est de ma faute…

Wufei l'empoigna soudain par les épaules et le secoua rudement.

- Ne dis surtout pas ça !! Personne ne pense cela ici, donc tu ne vas pas t'y mettre.

- Mais Wufei, je devais rester à ses côtés, je devais veiller sur lui. Si ça se trouve, en ce moment, à cause de moi, il…

Duo avait les larmes aux yeux et le chinois réagit si rapidement que personne ne le vit venir : il donna une violente gifle au natté qui dû s'accrocher à sa chaise pour ne pas tomber.

- Excuse-moi Duo, mais tu racontes n'importe quoi. On va le retrouver. Mais nous sommes tous fatigués ce soir, demain matin nous serons plus efficaces. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas l'éternel joyeux de la bande qui va déprimer quand même…

Le ton calme du chinois calma Duo qui se reprit petit à petit. Il remercia Wufei d'un signe de tête.

- Je vais aller me coucher, je n'en peux plus…

- Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Demain, on aura les idées claires, on pourra se mettre à la recherche de Quatre, lui répondit Wufei.

Duo se leva et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers. Au passage, il croisa le regard de Trowa et l'innocence mais aussi l'inquiétude qu'il y lu firent fondre son cœur.

- Je suis désolé Trowa… Pour tout.

Le français lui renvoya un petit sourire contrit et secoua doucement la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Rashid apparut soudain, fidèle au poste et vint proposer ses services pour emmener les garçons jusqu'à leurs chambres.

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Le lendemain, Duo se leva très tôt, impatient de retrouver Quatre. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Depuis toujours, Quatre l'aimait. Lui, et pas Trowa comme il avait pu l'imaginer.

Pour une découverte, elle était de taille ! Pendant tout ce temps, Duo s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, accumulant toute sa colère contre Quatre et Trowa, pensant être la victime dans tout cela, alors qu'il avait été l'acteur principal de son malheur.

Mais le pire, et cela le torturait, c'était qu'il était parti en laissant Quatre désemparé, et en lui hurlant tout son dégoût.

« Tu me dégoûtes Quatre… »

Duo n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devait être le blond, et il s'en voulait terriblement.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle à manger, il trouva Trowa et Wufei qui étaient déjà debout, réfléchissant entre eux sur l'enlèvement de Quatre.

- Heero n'est pas là ?

- Il cherche sur son ordinateur depuis ce matin. A peine levé, il était déjà dessus… lui répondit le chinois. Viens ici, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous aider.

- Tout ce que vous voulez.

Au passage, Duo lança un petit sourire conciliant à Trowa, et il eut la joie de voir ce dernier lui répondre de même. Il espérait vivement que le français lui pardonnerait toutes ses erreurs de ces derniers temps…

- Qui pourrait être assez proche de Quatre pour l'enlever à ton avis ? Nous avons déjà interrogé Rashid, mais il n'a vu personne entrer dans la maison hier, à part toi et un certain Jason. On se demandait avec Trowa s'il pouvait être responsable de tout cela.

- Jason ? s'étonna Duo. Ça m'étonnerait, c'est un véritable idiot ! C'est… l'amant de Quatre actuel. A croire que Quatre avait vraiment envie de se reposer intellectuellement une fois sorti du travail… maugréa Duo.

- A ce point ? s'étonna Trowa.

- Oui, ce Jason est pire qu'un gamin. Je le vois mal mettre en plan cela… Mais dans le doute, je passerai le voir si tu veux.

- Oui, sinon, tu ne vois personne d'autre ? lui demanda Wufei.

Ils discutèrent pendant une heure ou deux avant qu'Heero ne vienne finalement les rejoindre. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Wufei et ce dernier s'appuya doucement contre lui. Heero passa son bras par habitude sur les épaules du chinois qui en soupira légèrement d'aise. On sentait l'amour qui les unissait tous les deux et Duo ressentit un léger pincement au cœur : lui ne rêvait que de cela pour lui et Quatre…

- Je n'ai rien trouvé, soupira Heero.

- Bon, moi je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! décida Duo en se levant. Il faut que j'agisse ! Je vais voir Jason, ça sera déjà ça de fait. Il sait peut-être quelque chose…

- Tu as raison, je viens avec toi, avança Trowa.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la maison assez rapidement, inquiets pour leur ami. Wufei se cala dans les bras de son amant, lui-même très fatigué. Il s'était inquiété toute la nuit pour Quatre et il avait eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil, d'où sa fatigue actuelle. Heero resserra ses bras autour de lui dans un instinct protecteur et le chinois se laissa aller dans ses bras.

- Je me fais du souci pour Quatre.. dit-il doucement.

- Moi aussi, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

- Oui… Tu as sûrement raison… soupira Wufei.

…

…

A suivre….

Review s'il vous plaît ?


	15. Suspect en vue

Disclamer : persos pas à moi…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir.

Je reprends cette fic en douceur, je l'ai abandonnée depuis bien trop longtemps. Je vais tâcher d'écrire la suite et fin, parce que ce n'est pas très sérieux tout cela… Désolée vraiment pour ce retard.

….

….

**Menace **

…

Chapitre 15 : Jason.

…

Quatre ouvrit difficilement les yeux : il venait de passer la pire nuit de sa vie, dans une position plus qu'inconfortable !

En plus, il commençait à avoir soif, et cela l'inquiétait : il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si Jason mettait sa menace de le laisser sans eau ni nourriture à exécution. Il avait la langue pâteuse et la bouche sèche.

La veille, après le départ de Jason, il avait essayé de se détacher, mais aucun succès. La corde avait seulement entaillé un peu plus la chair délicate de ses poignets et cela lui faisait un mal de chien aujourd'hui, ses plaies frottant contre la matière rêche de la corde, toujours à vif.

Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. La situation n'était pas rassurante, et même son passé de G-boy ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Oz avait été peut-être redoutable, mais il n'avait pas eu le visage d'un homme avec qui on a couché pendant des mois en croyant l'aimer un peu. Un visage qui se transformait brutalement et lui faisait peur.

Il déglutit péniblement, la gorge de plus en plus sèche, et l'image de Duo lui traversa l'esprit.

Le natté devait le détester… Ses derniers mots avaient été tellement durs…

« Tu me dégoûtes Quatre… »

Dire qu'il avait défendu Jason alors que Duo avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Cet imbécile ne le méritait pas et lui, il ne méritait pas Duo… Comment avaient-ils pu laisser les choses s'envenimer ainsi ?

Toutes ces pensées le tourmentaient mais au plus fort de son trouble, il prit la décision de faire avancer les choses. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans bouger, sans réagir alors que le natté devait sans doute l'attendre à l'extérieur.

Il allait sortir d'ici et tout faire pour rejoindre Duo et lui faire entendre raison. Il lui expliquerait ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, il lui ferait comprendre qu'il l'aimait toujours et que désormais, il ferait tout pour reconquérir son cœur.

Un Winner se battait toujours pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et ce n'était pas un fou furieux avide d'argent et de gloire qui allait l'en empêcher ! Jason ne l'empêcherait jamais de rejoindre Duo, foi de Quatre !!

Décidé, le blond élabora tout un plan minutieux qu'il mit aussitôt à exécution. C'était sommaire mais cela devrait aller et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité. Il ferait avec les moyens du bord.

Il se mit soudain à hurler, se tortillant et s'agitant comme il pouvait sur sa chaise, selon la liberté que lui laissait ses liens. La corde pénétrait un peu plus dans ses poignets mais il serra les dents et continua de gémir, comme si une grande douleur le parcourait.

Cela ne mit pas longtemps : quelqu'un finit par ouvrir la porte de sa cellule et lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- J'ai mal… Je vous en supplie… Mon ventre…

- Hein ?

Le garde semblait surpris et à vrai dire, pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il devait faire dans une telle situation. Son chef ne lui avait pas précisé ce qu'il devait faire ou non et il commençait à paniquer, d'autant plus que le blond semblait avoir un don particulier pour la comédie…

Pour finir, il s'approcha et se pencha vers Quatre, posant sur lui un regard inquiet :

- Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais regarder…

Mais à peine pencha-t-il sa tête prés de Quatre que ce dernier releva brusquement la sienne, frappant violemment le menton du garde qui fut rejeté en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Momentanément assommé, Quatre en profita pour se relever tant bien que mal, essayant de se coordonner avec la chaise et finalement, par on ne sait quel miracle d'adresse, il réussit à s'emparer de la lame que le garde gardait à sa ceinture et il défit adroitement ses liens, avant de jeter la chaise loin de lui.

Le garde gémit et sans aucun remord, Quatre lui balança un coup de pied bien placé qui le fit tout droit replonger au pays de Morphée. Il se pencha, récupéra quelques armes qui pourraient lui être utiles, ainsi que le talkie-walkie du garde qui pourrait toujours l'informer sur les mouvements des autres hommes présents ici.

Dire qu'il ne savait même pas où il était… Il n'avait eu qu'un aperçu de sa cellule durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé ici, et il espérait simplement ne pas être trop loin de la ville.

Plein d'assurance et ragaillardi par cette tentative de fuite, il attacha le garde et le bâillonna avant de sortir de la cellule….

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Duo remonta dans la voiture, passablement énervé. Jason n'était pas chez lui lorsqu'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite, histoire de savoir un peu plus ce qui s'était passé la veille, et l'homme qui travaillait chez lui leur avait assuré qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même au sauna avec quelques amis.

Quatre avait été enlevé et cet abruti allait suer en bonne compagnie !! Certes il n'était pas censé être au courant de l'enlèvement de Quatre mais tout de même… Cela énervait passablement le natté sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt… Si, tout ce qui touchait de prés ou de loin à Jason rendait Duo furieux. Tout simplement parce que cet abruti avait eu l'audace de coucher avec Quatre !!! Et avant lui en plus… Ce qui excitait remarquablement la colère et la jalousie de Duo.

Trowa le rejoignit en soupirant, perplexe.

- On attend qu'il revienne ou on va à sa rencontre ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je me demande même si interroger cet abruti servira à quelque chose.

- Duo, cet homme a été le dernier a voir Quatre hier. Il doit sûrement avoir vu quelque chose, ou bien avoir remarqué un truc qui n'allait pas.

- On voit bien que tu ne connais pas l'individu en question. Plus crétin que lui, tu auras du mal à trouver !

Trowa soupira : décidément il n'aurait jamais cru que le natté puisse être aussi borné quand il était jaloux. Néanmoins il n'allait pas abandonner la partie.

- Allez, dirige-toi quand même vers les thermes de la ville. Je suis sûr qu'on apprendra quelque chose.

- Ok ok…, céda le natté.

Il démarra la voiture et partit aussitôt, bifurquant au bout de quelques rues dans une petite ruelle adjacente, prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'un raccourci.

Ils passèrent dans quelques endroits plutôt lugubres : des prostitués attendaient sur le trottoir et des types louches regardaient la voiture passer en lorgnant dessus, la plupart à moitié saoul alors qu'on était en pleine journée. Trowa frissonna en constatant que les bas-quartiers de la ville n'offraient pas un tableau des plus réjouissants, quand la voiture freina brusquement, le projetant contre le tableau de bord. Il se réceptionna sur ses mains en grimaçant et s'exclama :

- Hé Duo, qu'est-ce qui te prends ??

- Là, regarde…

Le natté avait pâlit et son regard était fixé sur un groupe d'homme un peu plus loin, qui ne les avait pas encore aperçu. Trowa posa son regard sur eux alors que le natté se garait pour ne pas les alerter et coupait le moteur.

- Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi on s'arrête maintenant ?

- L'homme au milieu… C'est Jason.

Stupéfait Trowa écarquilla les yeux et observa un peu plus attentivement. Effectivement, au beau milieu de la racaille se tenait un homme habillé beaucoup plus classe, qui semblait leur donner des ordres.

- Putain mais quel fumier ! Le sauna… Mon œil ! Quel salaud, il s'est bien foutu de nous !

- Attends Duo, cela ne veut rien dire. Il est peut-être ici pour autre chose…

- Manquerait plus que ce con se drogue… Ses neurones sont déjà assez abîmés comme ça, rétorqua le natté, le regard noir.

Saisissant son portable, Trowa contacta aussitôt Heero. Ce fut le bruit caractéristique du pianotement des touches d'ordinateur qui lui répondit, peu avant que la voix d'Heero ne résonne dans le combiné.

- Allô Heero. On aurait besoin que tu fouilles un peu le passé de ce fameux Jason, le petit copain de Quatre.

Et au vu du regard de Duo, Trowa ajouta rapidement :

- Enfin l'ex-petit copain de Quatre… Cherche tout ce qui pourrait paraître suspect et appelle-nous d'accord ? Merci…

Il raccrocha avec un petit soupir : connaissant Heero, cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Pendant ce temps, ils continuèrent d'observer discrètement Jason de loin, en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Trowa sortit même de la voiture pour aller acheter quelque chose dans le tabac juste à côté, histoire de faire croire qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour cela.

Jason ne resta pas là longtemps et malheureusement, il s'éloigna dans une ruelle inaccessible en voiture, ce qui arracha un juron mémorable à Duo qui fulminait sur son siège.

- Putain de merde, on ne pourra jamais le suivre là-dedans !! Il est malin le bougre !

Trowa était revenu à ses côtés et il lui proposa de revenir chez Quatre. Peut-être qu'Heero avait eu des renseignements intéressants, et à contrecoeur, Duo finit par accepter.

Jason mentait à tout le monde, il traînait dans des quartiers qu'il était normalement censé ignorer et avait de drôles de fréquentations. Plus les minutes passaient et plus les doutes de Duo grimpaient en flèche…

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

…

…

A suivre…

…


End file.
